Mazo, espada y saeta
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Así como hay distintos tipos de personas, también los hay de armas. Por eso, siendo un mazo tan contundente, una espada tan cortante y una saeta tan ligera, pueden hacer un equipo excelente, así como quienes las emplean. [Historia fantasma LAD/TFW] [Colección "Flores de Sombras"]
1. Loto - Amor distanciado

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Cazadores de Sombras_ y todo su universo es de Cassandra Clare __(y de algunos otros, como en _Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane_, en las _Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras_ y en los _Relatos del Mercado de Sombras_). Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:** __la presente es conocida como __«__historia fantasma__»__ y forma parte del universo de «Las Armas del Destino / The Fate Weapons» («LAD/TFW»), conformado hasta ahora por «La aguda espada de dos filos» («Lae»), «Matados a espada» («Mae») y «La espada, el hambre y la peste» («EHP»), las cuales se recomienda leer antes (preferentemente, en ese orden). Cronológicamente, se ubica poco antes del final de «Lae». Habrá insinuaciones al por mayor de lo publicado de _Cazadores de Sombras_ hasta la fecha, dando unas cuantas patadas al canon en el proceso; por lo tanto, sobre aviso no hay engaño._

_**Dedicatoria: **__a todo aquel que haya sentido que no tiene un lugar en el mundo, para que se dé cuenta de las personas que le dan uno en su corazón._

* * *

_«__Mazo, espada y saeta aguda, tal el hombre que da contra su prójimo falso testimonio.__»_

_Proverbios, 25: 18._

* * *

**I. Loto – Amor distanciado.**

_«I, I want to cry… I can't deny… Tonight I wanna up and hide…_

_And get inside… It isn't right… I gotta live in my life…»_

_Determinate, Lemonade Mouth._

_Diciembre de 2024._

Antes de seguir caminando, Astrid inhaló profundamente.

El viento le helaba las mejillas, pero ya apenas las sentía. Hacía más de una hora que estaba de pie delante de la puerta del edificio, primero esperando a que disminuyera la afluencia de gente y luego, por el miedo que le daba lo que pudiera pasar.

Sí, como pocas veces, Astrid Trueblood estaba asustada.

Diciéndose que ya era demasiada espera, dejó escapar el aire con cierta brusquedad, para ver cómo una nubecilla de vapor era violentamente borrada por el viento. A continuación, miró a ambos lados, cruzó la desierta calle y fue hacia su destino.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron en cuanto la detectaron, lo cual Astrid hallaba curioso, pues llevaba encima una runa de sigilo y una de _glamour_. Era como si le recordara que todavía había cosas en el plano mundano que podían verla, por más que ella no lo quisiera. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue de ayuda, puesto que oficialmente, no eran horas para estar allí y habría llamado demasiado la atención si forzaba alguna otra puerta.

Recordaba el lugar, así que fue hacia su destino a paso firme, sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor. Aprovechó el camino para quitarse los guantes, pues no le gustaba llevarlos si sentía que podía necesitar usar las manos. Para evitar ruidos y atención innecesaria, subió por las escaleras, agradeciendo por enésima vez los entrenamientos del Instituto, que le daban la condición física ideal para semejante odisea. Cualquier otro de su edad se habría sentido fastidiado.

Pensando en gente de su edad, Astrid esperaba el no haber causado problemas al salir de repente del Instituto. No tenía patrulla asignada; además, había dejado atrás a su _parabatai_. No era raro que ella y Brunhild hicieran cosas por separado, causando así muecas de extrañeza en otros dúos de _parabatai_, pero de eso a desaparecer sin ella…

Bueno, no había «desaparecido», no literalmente. Brunhild (y probablemente Sigfrid) debían tener una idea bastante certera de dónde estaba.

Al llegar a la planta indicada, Astrid volvió a respirar hondo, al tiempo que veía a su alrededor, con el gesto discreto y elegante que había desarrollado tras años de entrenamientos y patrullas. Era lo mejor para tantear el terreno sin dar la impresión de que lo hacías.

Viendo el camino despejado, la joven siguió su camino. La iluminación había sido disminuida, debido a la hora, pero eso no sería un problema si llegaba a un punto más oscuro de lo normal.

Finalmente, estuvo delante de la puerta que buscaba. Solo entonces, Astrid se vio de nuevo asaltada por el temor, sin estar segura de qué reacción provocaría su presencia.

En fin, al mal paso, darle prisa. Llamó suavemente, pero procurando ser oída.

—Adelante.

La respuesta se escuchaba apenas, pero era firme. Sin más, Astrid abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, preparando una pequeña sonrisa mientras susurraba.

—¡Hola!

Le correspondieron el gesto enseguida, cosa que la animó solo un poco. Cuando le hicieron señas de que entrara, Astrid no tardó en obedecer, cerrando con cuidado tras de sí.

—No habías venido antes —le reprocharon en broma.

—Lo sé, lo siento. En mi trabajo, rara vez hay días libres.

—¿Qué haces?

—Primero dime cómo estás, ¿sí?

Astrid fue a ocupar una silla, cruzando enseguida la pierna y cuidando no descubrir su espada en el proceso. Puede que no estuviera patrullando, pero le era insensato no salir armada del Instituto.

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

—Como siempre. ¿Qué has hecho, aparte de estar aquí?

—Vinieron los chicos. Me están enseñando a jugar ajedrez. También trajeron cuentos nuevos.

En la mesilla de noche de la habitación, había una pequeña pila de libros. Astrid les echó un vistazo rápido y asintió.

—Buenas elecciones —alabó—. ¿Te han dicho cuándo sales?

—No. ¿Tú no sabes?

—No, lo siento.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo vuelves a venir?

Astrid apretó los labios solo un segundo, pero el gesto fue visible y, por lo visto, elocuente.

—¿Ya no vas a venir?

—¡No, no! Solo que… Pronto voy a salir de viaje. Estaré fuera mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuántos días?

—Muchos.

—¿Nos veremos otra vez?

Astrid volvió a apretar los labios, esta vez sin molestarse en disimular.

—Yo quiero creer que sí —respondió finalmente—. Procuraré buscarte un cuento nuevo, ¿está bien? Uno que no hayas leído antes.

—Si no puedes, no importa.

—Sí podré, ya verás.

—¿Me puedes traer un libro con «La sirenita»?

—¡Ese te lo sabes de memoria!

—Pero los chicos no quieren traerme mi libro.

No era difícil deducir la razón, pensó Astrid. Ella tampoco querría leer en aquella habitación la agonía final de la sirenita, al transformarse en espuma de mar porque su amado se casó con otra.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Ahora duerme. ¿Te desperté?

—No puedo dormir. Me da miedo.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

—Sí, por favor.

Así se hizo. Astrid permaneció sentada muy quieta, mientras la otra respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta y acompasada, aunque en un par de ocasiones, unos espasmos casi la mataron del susto. Finalmente, cuando vio que el sueño había hecho su trabajo, se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, para no hacer tintinear ninguna de sus armas, antes de dejar la habitación.

Solo estando en el pasillo, Astrid se permitió llorar.

—&—

La oficina de correos era pequeña y se hallaba medio escondida al final de la calle, por eso era ideal para pagar allí un apartado postal, si lo que querías era privacidad.

Fue la siguiente parada de Astrid esa noche. Había tardado más de lo esperado en cortar el llanto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todo el asunto le rompía el corazón, por lo que era un milagro que pasara días, a veces semanas, sin pensar en ello. De eso daba gracias a Brunhild y Sigfrid, que seguían cubriéndole las espaldas, aunque no ganaban nada con ello.

«¡No nos debes nada, Astrid! ¡Por el Ángel! ¿No somos tu familia también?»

Recordando el último exabrupto de Brunhild respecto al tema, Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír.

A diferencia de su visita anterior, en la oficina de correos Astrid se permitió usar un par de runas de apertura, así como rehízo la de _glamour_, dándole algo más de potencia. Sabía que había una cámara de videovigilancia, pero si se colocaba en cierto punto, nadie la notaría y, gracias a la runa fortalecida, de llegar a grabarla pensarían que era una especie de fantasma.

Ojalá no se les ocurriera subir ese video a internet, pensó Astrid con fastidio.

Centrada en su tarea, fue al apartado postal que le interesaba y lo abrió con cuidado, hallando que tenía un paquete pequeño y cuadrado, así como una carta. Sacó todo y dejó en su lugar un sobre amarillo tamaño carta, para luego cerrar el apartado y dejar en la puerta la seña de que había correo qué enviar. A continuación, dejó la oficina tan cuidadosa y silenciosa como había entrado, deseosa de ver lo que le habían enviado.

El paquete era del libro que había ordenado hacía una semana, justo a tiempo. De haber llegado después, no habría podido recogerlo. La carta, por otra parte, esperaba que le diera buenas noticias, aunque no tuviera muchas esperanzas. Buscó con la mirada y localizó cerca una parada de autobús, así que fue allí y se sentó en el largo banco, antes de quitarse los guantes con manos temblorosas para poder abrir el sobre, que abultaba más de lo usual.

_Querida Astrid:_

_¿Cómo estás? Nos alegró mucho tu última carta, aunque tuvimos que esperar hasta la noche para leerla a gusto._

_La escuela va bien. Todavía cuentan cuando tus amigos vinieron, se han vuelto nuestra leyenda. Es difícil olvidar a un par de chicos de su edad con tatuajes, la verdad._

_Ivar insiste en que te recuerde su cumpleaños, pero le dije (creo que por quinta vez) que quizá no puedas venir, así que por poco me rompe la cabeza con ese mazo de Thor con el que le gusta jugar. Menos mal que acabó por entenderlo, pero quiere que sepas que vio en televisión un nuevo muñeco de Loki que saldrá en esas fechas. Dime que yo no fui tan descarado pidiendo regalos de cumpleaños, por favor._

_Gunnar sigue enfurruñado, pero creo que no tardará en darse cuenta de que tú tuviste razón la última vez que hablamos. Sabes cómo es, así que no presiono, solo intento que repase como es debido la conversación, a ver si por fin se hace la luz en esa cabeza suya. En serio, ¿él es mayor que yo? No parece._

_Ahora que recuerdo, ¡muchas gracias! No creí que pudieras mandarnos ese libro, pero de verdad, de verdad queríamos leerlo. No estoy seguro de qué voy a hacer y menos voy a hablar por Gunnar, pero te prometo que los dos lo vamos a pensar muy bien, porque no queremos irnos ahora._

_Es que… no sé si para cuando leas esto, ya habrás podido ir al hospital, pero te diré lo que Gunnar ha podido escuchar (a escondidas, claro): Nora quizá no llegue a su próximo cumpleaños. No queremos que sea cierto, pero la última vez que fuimos a verla se veía tan pequeña… El médico dijo algo de un trasplante, pero no lo pueden hacer con papá ni con mamá. De nosotros, dijeron que era peligroso por no tener la edad. ¿No podrías hacerlo tú, Astrid? ¿No podrías…? Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero es Nora. Por Nora, cualquier cosa._

_Espero que podamos verte pronto._

_Abrazos:_

_Christian._

_P. D. Enviamos tarjetas para ti de una vez, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

Astrid no quiso sacar las tarjetas de cumpleaños en ese momento, por temor a llenarlas de lágrimas. El problema no era la Ley, porque ella ya la rompía lo suficiente como para que la hubieran encerrado en la Ciudad de Hueso una docena de veces, por lo menos.

No, lo que la mortificaba era que, aunque quisiera, ningún médico mundano en su sano juicio iba a aceptar a una extraña como donante de una niña, por más buena voluntad que demostrara.

Estaba atada de manos. Si no hallaba una alternativa, iba a dejar morir a su hermanita.

—&—

Lo mejor para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, pensó Astrid, era un buen trago.

En Oslo, los locales dirigidos por subterráneos eran pocos pero bien conocidos y, por desgracia, algunos estaban en la mira del Instituto por numerosos altercados que se salían de control, casi causando que los mundanos se dieran cuenta de algo. Por fortuna, Astrid prefería cierta garantía de privacidad, así que fue a las cercanías del Ayuntamiento, donde era muy difícil que algún subterráneo quisiera líos con un cazador de sombras.

Algunos creían que el Nobel's era regentado por algún mundano con Visión obsesionado con los premios del mismo nombre, pero nada más lejos de la verdad… por lo menos, si eras alguien de confianza.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué te sirvo?

—Un tarro de cerveza, por favor. Del más grande.

—A la orden. ¿Vas a hacer una redada hoy?

—No, no. Estoy de paso, nada más. ¿Acaso debería hacer una redada?

La respuesta que recibió, una carcajada cantarina, hizo sonreír a Astrid fugazmente, pero al segundo siguiente, volvió a su seriedad de antes, en tanto echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

El Nobel's se veía como cualquier otra noche, con los clientes yendo y viniendo entre las mesas, saludándose entre sí y de vez en cuando, vociferando sobre las últimas noticias. Eran casi todos subterráneos, aunque algunos mundanos se distinguían aquí y allá, por sus ropas y por su ligera reserva al toparse de frente con algún ifrit o hada visualmente impactantes.

Por extraño que pareciera para otros, Astrid hallaba relajante aquel ambiente.

—Aquí tienes, me tomé la libertad de traerte un sándwich.

—¿Por qué?

—No pareces haber comido en horas, hija del Ángel. Un espécimen como tú no es fácil de encontrar, hay que preservarlo.

—Hay un montón de cazadoras de sombras como yo, por lo que sé.

—A esas no puedo encantarlas con una sonrisa y un buen servicio.

—Déjalo ya, Siggi. Lo dices solo porque te he pasado unas cuantas travesuras.

—¡Exactamente!

Astrid meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de forma condescendiente a la mujer de piel clara y largos cabellos color azul cobalto que le pestañeó coquetamente, antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, no le habría importado seguirle el juego, pero Astrid no estaba de humor. Tras otro vistazo del entorno, dio cuenta de la mitad de la cerveza, antes de admitir que sí tenía algo de hambre, por lo que mordisqueó una esquina del sándwich.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué nos trae esta noche a semejante diosa?

—Si te atreves a sentarte aquí para molestar, puedes ahorrártelo, Henrik.

El recién llegado era un tipo alto y musculoso, de abundante cabello castaño claro y unos ojos azules que, según Brunhild, recordaban al mar de enero, helado y engañosamente calmo. Era bastante atractivo, físicamente hablando, pero Astrid debía coincidir con su _parabatai_ en cuanto a la desagradable sensación que la recorría cuando el tipo miraba a alguien con enfado. Nadie quería ser el blanco de su disgusto, por lo que sabía, así que procuraban estar en buenos términos con él, cosa que normalmente, no era difícil.

—Escuché que pasaste por el hospital mundano hace rato.

Astrid, como pudo, procuró mostrarse lo menos sorprendida posible, cosa que consiguió al beber un largo sorbo a su tarro.

—¿Desde cuándo los hospitales mundanos son de tu interés, Henrik?

—Algunos de los nuestros trabajan allí. No te preocupes, fuiste muy discreta. Si te vieron en esta ocasión, fue pura casualidad.

—¿Alguno va a pedirme algo a cambio de no decir nada?

—Me convencieron de no hacerlo. Si es cierto lo que oí, eres mejor de lo que creíamos, Astrid Trueblood.

—Gracias. Es todo un halago, viniendo de ti.

—También me pidieron que te dijera que, si estás disponible en tres días, por la noche, pueden echarte una mano si tú les ayudas también.

Astrid, que en ese momento estaba por dar otro mordisco al sándwich, no completó la acción, mirando a Henrik con el ceño fruncido.

—Explícate —pidió, intentando que no sonara a exigencia.

—Hay una manera de hacer ciertas cosas en el hospital sin que los mundanos se enteren. O por lo menos, para ellos no será tan raro que sucedan ciertas cosas. En este caso, todo lo que te piden es que ayudes a resguardar la fiesta que haremos en una semana en el Mercado de Sombras. Habrá de todo y tú eres de las pocas del Instituto que conoce el área. ¿Qué dices?

Astrid, por un segundo, hizo caso a los sermones del estricto padre de Brunhild y Sigfrid, en el sentido de que los subterráneos pocas veces eran de fiar y que sus favores eran cobrados muy caros. Sin embargo, el imaginar que Nora ya no pudiera verla ni hablarle, era demasiado doloroso como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. ¿Qué hacía entonces?

—Si acepto, necesitaré apoyo —aclaró, antes de advertir—, y también que nadie, excepto la gente indispensable, se entere de esto. Es en serio, Henrik. ¿Te convendría acaso que la Clave sepa que tengo alguna relación con mundanos?

La cara de Henrik, relajada hasta el momento, mostró enseguida su seria consideración del asunto. Astrid estaba convencida de haber jugado bien sus cartas, dado que parte de ser bien recibida en el Nobel's era el estar en buenos términos con él y Siggi.

—No habría problema si son los mismos de siempre —acabó por acceder Henrik, frunciendo el ceño al proseguir—, pero ¿de verdad ellos no…?

Astrid, por primera vez en horas, pudo sonreír de manera sincera y segura.

—Si se los pido yo, serán tumbas. Lo juro por el Ángel.

—&—

Una semana después, Astrid estaba hecha polvo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía feliz.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba algo con qué lidiar.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Si tan mal te sentías, debiste dejarle la misión a alguien más.

—No me sermonees, Barb. Yo no soy Hildie ni Fridden.

—¡Ah, sí, ellos! No creas que los he olvidado. Me sorprende que te dejaran hacer esto, ¡Hildie es tu _parabatai_, por el Ángel! ¡Pensé que te cuidaría mejor!

Astrid hizo una elocuente mueca. ¿Acaso de verdad Barbara se creía lo que acababa de decir?

—Ahora, jovencita, quiero que duermas. Vendré a traerte algo de comer en unas horas.

—¿No puede Hildie…?

—Si Harald no la ha castigado, la mandaré a ella, pero lo veo poco probable. Anda, duerme.

Astrid asintió de mala gana, viendo a Barbara salir de la enfermería a paso veloz, pero no es que pudiera dormir en ese momento. Necesitaba saber si todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, pero tal como estaba…

—Si no estuviera enfadado, diría que has hecho un buen trabajo, Astrid, considerando las circunstancias.

—Ay, no, por el Ángel, Fridden, ¿ahora toca tu sermón?

El joven recién llegado, si Astrid lo comparaba con algo, era con algunas de las representaciones mundanas del dios nórdico Thor, pues era bastante alto y de aspecto fuerte, con un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos azules penetrantes.

—¿Tengo razones para sermonearte? —inquirió el rubio, yendo lentamente a ocupar una silla junto a la cama de Astrid—. Nos pediste apoyarte en la vigilancia de la fiesta del Mercado, Astrid, pero no se nos ocurrió que fuera porque no estarías en condiciones de hacerlo por tu cuenta, o solo con Hildie.

—Fridden, eso no…

—Padre no nos dejará en paz por semanas —cortó el muchacho y Astrid, por su tono, supo que él estaba haciendo lo posible por no exaltarse de más—, sobre todo cuando ya teníamos todo listo para el aprendizaje. ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a costarnos convencerlo de que esto fue un hecho aislado? Ya bastante nos peleamos con él últimamente como para que intente que no nos marchemos…

—Harald no sería capaz…

—Astrid, con todo respeto, pero no es tu padre. No tienes idea de cómo puede ponerse.

—¡Ah, claro que no! —Astrid no se molestó en ocultar la ironía en su voz—. ¿Cómo podría saber eso? No vivo aquí desde que mi propio padre me diera por muerta, ¿cierto, Sigfrid?

—Astrid, yo no…

—¡Sí, sí lo dijiste! O por lo menos, lo pensaste. No te culpo, sé que lo eché a perder, ¿sí? Es solo que… Mira, cuando Hildie se desocupe, ¿se los puedo explicar? No fue intencional, se los juro, no fue…

—Ya, es suficiente. Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Tú qué?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña y torcida, una que Astrid relacionaba más con su _parabatai_ que con él.

—¡Me engañaste! —soltó con indignación.

—No del todo. Sí estoy molesto contigo, pero no era mi intención recordarte…

—Ya lo sé, Fridden. De todas formas, no es algo que pueda olvidar realmente.

—Igualmente me disculpo, Astrid. Sabes que nunca te heriría de forma intencional.

—Fridden, si te sigues disculpando, se lo diré a Hildie y me va a dejar practicar mis tiros con arco de nuevo contigo.

—Eso es un golpe bajo. De acuerdo, lo dejaré. Voy a averiguar si Hildie no está castigada y vendremos a cenar contigo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

—Con tu permiso, entonces. Por cierto, sonó tu celular hace un rato, te lo he traído.

—¡Gracias, Fridden!

El rubio asintió y dejó el mencionado aparato en la mesita de noche, antes de marcharse.

Eso fue lo mejor, pensó Astrid distraídamente. En cuanto leyó el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, solo pudo echarse a llorar.

«Procedimiento exitoso, señorita Trueblood. La niña evoluciona favorablemente. Usted siga los cuidados que le indicamos o tendrá otro percance como el de hoy. Felices fiestas.»

—&—

—¡Pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio! ¿Qué habría pasado si…? ¡Por el Ángel, Astrid, soy tu maldita _parabatai_! ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?

—Hildie…

—¡No te atrevas a defenderla ahora, Sigfrid Sølvtorden! ¡Ella no tuvo que tragarse el podrido discurso de padre! ¡No tuvo que oír, de nuevo, que no eres adecuado porque…!

—Momento, ¿Harald se aprovechó de esto para irse contra Fridden otra vez? ¿Pero qué tiene en la cabeza?

—¡Yo qué sé! Pero ya te imaginarás que no me quedé callada y quiso castigarme, claro, pero le recordé _amablemente_ que ya soy mayor de edad, así que podría irme de casa si quisiera.

—¡Se lo dijiste en serio!

—¡Claro! Sabes cómo me pongo cuando padre parece un troglodita de la Edad Media.

—Chicas…

—Deja, Fridden. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que Hildie.

Mientras Sigfrid de encogía de hombros, Astrid se preguntaba qué sería de su vida como cazadora de sombras sin él y su _parabatai_. Seguramente, no habría durado ni una semana en ese mundo, y entonces ¿a dónde habría ido?

En ese instante, comenzó un intenso diálogo entre Sigfrid y su hermana, pero Astrid apenas les puso atención.

Había dejado a su familia mundana cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de aprender sobre aquellas cosas que, a lo largo de su infancia, todos le decían que no existían. Fue un alivio saber que no estaba loca, pero al decirles que no volvería a casa tras entrar a la Academia, su padre fue terminante: si se iba, iban a fingir que ya no existía. Fue terrible que su padre no confiara en ella, en sus ganas de seguirlos viendo a todos pese a lo que dictaba la Ley, pero más terrible fue comprobar que él había hablado en serio. Antes le dijo la verdad a Sigfrid, el rechazo de su padre nunca podría olvidarlo, pero tampoco había permitido que la detuviera: si él no quería saber de ella, sus hermanos eran otro caso y hasta la fecha, incluso la pequeña Nora sabía cómo contactarla sin que nadie se enterara.

—Entonces, ¡oh, poderosa aprendiz de valquiria!, ¿cómo está Nora?

—¡Funcionó, Hildie! Me avisaron hace rato. ¡Sabía que no perdía nada haciéndome las pruebas!

—Me sorprenden un poco esos métodos mundanos de curación —comentó Sigfrid con aire reflexivo—, pero admito que eso dice mucho de ellos, ¿no les parece?

—No se rinden fácilmente, eso es seguro. ¿Crees que podremos conocerla cuando volvamos?

—Hildie, eso… que el trasplante funcionara no significa que… Mira, si todo va bien, tal vez…

—¡Está hecho, entonces! Le gustan los cuentos, ¿verdad? Y las muñecas. Podemos conseguirle algo en Londres.

Astrid sonrió débilmente, pero más por cansancio que por otra cosa.

—Le prometí un cuento que no conozca —indicó.

—Si no conoce todavía «La reina de las nieves», deberías dárselo —sugirió Sigfrid, con una sonrisa tímida cuando añadió—, porque te has convertido en su Gerda, Astrid.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, antes de mirar a Sigfrid y dedicarle una radiante sonrisa.

Astrid, en ese momento, supo que su alocada vida de cazadora de sombras no le impediría seguir queriendo a sus hermanos, aunque tuviera que velar por ellos estando lejos.

Quererlos de esa forma, pensó, era mejor que olvidarlos.


	2. Crisantemo - Alegre ante la adversidad

**II. Crisantemo – Alegre ante la adversidad.**

_«Ready, set… Time to be a fighter… Don't look down…_

_Keep on climbing higher… Be yourself, 'cause heroes shine in different ways…»_

_Born Ready, Dove Cameron._

_Diciembre de 2024._

Para Brunhild, sonreír era tan fácil como respirar.

Desde que podía recordar, no había un día en el cual no manifestara el gesto, aunque fuera una sola vez. Cierto era que, como cazadora de sombras, había circunstancias en las cuales era preferible que exhibiera su lado más sereno o incluso algo de severidad, pero las sonrisas estaban allí, en su interior, listas para salir a flote en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

Sin embargo, había días en que era muy difícil sonreír sin sentir que lo forzaba.

—¿Dónde está Astrid?

La pregunta de su padre aquella noche, a la hora de la cena, era un claro ejemplo de que sonreír no era adecuado en ocasiones, así que Brunhild se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Eres su _parabatai_ —señaló su padre, como si fuera algo que necesitara recordarle, cuando vivía con ello desde hacía años—, ¿cómo es que no sabes dónde está?

—A veces quiere pasear sola y yo respeto eso. ¿Acaso está mal?

Viendo el gesto de disgusto de su padre, Brunhild pensó que sí, quizá para él, estaba mal el que dos _parabatai_ no estuvieran juntas la mayor parte del día.

—Si salió a beber sola, no se va a extralimitar, porque no habrá quién la sostenga.

Brunhild miró a su hermano con pasmo. Últimamente, él no hablaba mucho delante de su padre y menos para un amago de llevarle la contraria, como era aquel.

—¿Eso haces cuando beben juntos, Sigfrid? ¿La sostienes?

—Astrid nunca ha bebido lo suficiente como para necesitar ese apoyo, pero suele bebe más cuando va acompañada. Seguramente volverá antes de la una, como máximo.

—Eso pudiste decírmelo tú, Brunhild.

La nombrada se encogió de hombros de nuevo y, esta vez, no contuvo la sonrisa.

—Si eso también lo sabe Fridden, ¿qué más da?

Harald Sølvtorden hizo una mueca, que Brunhild no supo interpretar. Si era de cansancio o enfado, no lo tenía claro: a diferencia suya, él no sonreía casi nunca, menos a últimas fechas.

—Sugiero que la llames en un rato, para asegurarte de que está bien. Esta noche hace frío y no creo que le siente bien volver a casa con unas copas de más.

—Sí, claro, Barb.

—Brunhild, Sigfrid, ¿qué tal va lo del aprendizaje?

La repentina pregunta hizo que los aludidos intercambiaran miradas. Hasta la fecha, su abuelo no parecía haberse interesado en el tema.

—Va bien —respondió Sigfrid, con su tono de voz habitual, agradable y firme—. El Instituto que elegimos accedió a que lleguemos este mes, tal como solicitamos.

—Habían tardado demasiado —señaló el abuelo.

—Bueno, nos vamos con Astrid y ella cumple los dieciocho hasta la semana entrante.

Su frase, se dio cuenta Brunhild, originó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en Barb, mientras que su padre asintió con la cabeza, aprobando ese comportamiento como propio de los _parabatai_.

—A todo esto, ¿qué Instituto…?

—Ya terminé —indicó Sigfrid con firmeza, poniéndose de pie con cuidado y sin dar muestra de saber que había interrumpido a su padre—. Con su permiso, terminaré el informe de la tarde.

—Muy bien, Sigfrid. Lo espero en mi escritorio en la mañana.

El muchacho asintió ante la indicación de su abuelo, antes de abandonar el comedor. Brunhild habría querido usar la misma excusa para irse, pero para su mala suerte, ella no tenía ningún informe qué redactar.

Tampoco, para su disgusto, tenía un padre qué evitar en todo lo que pudiera.

—Voy a llamar a Astrid —dijo, levantándose tan rápido que movió ligeramente la mesa—. Si le digo que se modere desde ahora, solo tomará una o dos cervezas.

Antes de recibir respuesta, les dedicó a los otros una sonrisa rápida y abandonó el lugar, cerrando tras de sí con cuidado para enseguida, mirar a su izquierda. Una mesita ornamental, de madera oscura y delicadas grecas talladas en sus patas, se veía de lo más curiosa con una fila de teléfonos celulares sobre ella: era regla de Barb sentarse a la mesa sin el teléfono al alcance, siendo lo más sorprendente que incluso el director del Instituto la siguiera.

Sin más, Brunhild tomó su aparato y revisó si tenía mensajes pendientes de leer, pero respiró profundo cuando no halló nada. A continuación, se fue por el corredor a paso veloz, para pronto divisar la gran figura de su hermano.

—¡Fridden! —llamó.

—¿Cómo te escabulliste? —preguntó él sin más, viéndola fugazmente antes de devolver los ojos a su propio celular.

—Dije que llamaría a Astrid para que no beba de más, pero sabemos que no hace falta.

Brunhild vio que su hermano fruncía el ceño solo un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y guardar su aparato.

—¿Te llegó algo interesante? —quiso saber Brunhild.

—No. ¿A ti?

—Nada. Creo que ya sabemos a dónde fue Astrid, entonces.

Sigfrid asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y siguió andando. Brunhild, por fortuna, era ligera de pies, o no podría seguirle el paso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Hildie? —dejó escapar Sigfrid, en tono bromista.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches sin Astrid, Fridden. Tratar de divertirnos juntos.

A continuación, los dos se vieron directo a los ojos y se echaron a reír.

La primera vez que Astrid oyó un diálogo similar, soltó la carcajada sin que ninguno de los mellizos supiera la razón, así que tuvo que explicarles que, hacía un montón de tiempo, en la televisión mundana se hicieron populares unos dibujos animados donde se decía algo parecido. Sigfrid había fruncido el ceño, no muy contento con la comparación, pero Brunhild solo quiso que Astrid le mostrara de qué hablaba. Tardaron un par de días en hallar el material en cuestión en internet, pues era un programa algo viejo, en el Instituto de Oslo la señal era inestable y en aquellas fechas, no tenían permitido salir sin adultos, pero finalmente Astrid pudo enseñarles los dibujos animados y fue la primera vez, que Brunhild recordara, que Sigfrid se había reído tanto delante de alguien que no fuera ella.

Cierto, Astrid era la _parabatai_ de Brunhild, pero desde hacía mucho se había convertido también en otra hermana para Sigfrid.

—¿En serio no recibiste nada importante? —insistió Brunhild, arrugando la frente.

—No, ¿por qué el interés?

—Pensé que habría alguien que te escribiría para quedar, antes de irnos a Londres.

Sigfrid le dedicó una mirada indulgente, antes de seguir su camino.

Brunhild, como pudo, contuvo un bufido, esperando que ciertos individuos ardieran en las llamas de su arrepentimiento por no saber valorar a su hermano.

Vaya, debía dejar de mirar tantas series, tal como le pedía Astrid, para no dramatizar tanto.

—&—

A medianoche, Brunhild fue sacada de improviso de su lectura nocturna por el sonido de un mensaje de texto.

Hacía apenas una hora que se había quedado sola, lo recordaba porque Sigfrid le deseó buenas noches, antes de irse a redactar el informe para su abuelo. A veces no entendía la tendencia de su hermano de hacer lo que se esperaba de él, antes que aquello que realmente deseaba. Aunque, para ser sincera, Sigfrid siempre fue así y era tan modesto que bastaba poco para hacerlo feliz… lástima que su padre no parecía comprenderlo.

Dejando de lado el recuerdo de su padre, leyó el mensaje recién llegado, arrugando la frente con un desconcierto momentáneo, pues pronto captó lo esencial. Sentándose en la cama, deslizó un dedo por la pantalla, antes de bufar con cierta exasperación.

«Tu querida _parabatai_ intentó beberse un tarro jumbo sin haber cenado. ¿No aprendió nada de la última vez? No te preocupes, le sirvieron un sándwich y vi que se lo comiera. ¿Cómo estás?»

Brunhild pensó que aquella era una forma realmente peculiar de informarle dónde estaba Astrid y al mismo tiempo, indagar por su persona. Suspirando, comenzó a teclear una respuesta, preguntándose a mitad de la primera frase si debía consultar a Sigfrid al respecto. Al final, terminó de redactar el mensaje, lo releyó y lo envió antes de arrepentirse, diciéndose que su hermano no necesitaba que lo molestara con nimiedades.

«Tal vez Astrid no estaba de humor, a veces pasa. Yo estoy bien. ¿Puedo pasar mañana?»

Echando un vistazo a su libro, Brunhild supo que no podía continuarlo, así que hizo un diminuto doblez a la esquina de una página antes de cerrarlo. Justo entonces, respondieron a su mensaje y esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que las cosas no le iban tan mal.

«Por supuesto, como siempre. Avísame cuando estés en la puerta.»

—&—

Después del desayuno, Brunhild dio un par de repasos con Sigfrid sobre el tema de su aprendizaje, luego echó un vistazo a la habitación de Astrid para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí y, al distinguir su largo cabello oscuro esparcido en la almohada, suspiró y pudo salir del Instituto con tranquilidad.

Si bien no hacía nada contra las reglas, se alegró de no toparse con nadie antes de irse. Su abuelo era algo blando con ella, pero su padre era otro cantar. Últimamente estaba más irritable, tanto así que, en ocasiones, ni Barb podía calmarlo.

Pensar en Barb y su padre hacía que Brunhild se preguntara, de nuevo, si un matrimonio era así, como el de ellos. Admitía ser un poco romántica, por lo cual no le cabía en la cabeza el llegar a casarse sin sentimientos de por medio, pero entre su padre y su madrastra no parecía haber nada de lo que ella viera en las calles, en los libros y en la pantalla. Cierto, Astrid le había advertido sobre dejarse llevar por la ficción, pero ¿acaso lo imaginario no se basaba en algo de la realidad?

Sin darse cuenta apenas, Brunhild llegó a su destino. Solo pudo realizar tal hazaña por la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese mismo recorrido, se dijo, para luego sacar su celular y enviar un rápido mensaje de texto.

«Ya estoy aquí. Si es muy temprano, avísame.»

Brunhild apenas había guardado el teléfono, cuando se abrió la puerta delante de ella.

—Buenos días. ¡No es nada temprano!

—Lo siento, es que no todos madrugan como nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pasa.

—Gracias.

Cuando Brunhild dio un par de pasos al interior del sitio, la puerta se cerró tras ella con un cuidado que le pareció inusitado, así que arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió.

—Tengo huéspedes que siguen durmiendo. Si no te importa, vamos a la cocina.

—Pero ya desayuné.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces acompáñame, por favor.

La joven asintió y caminó mirando a su alrededor con un interés que no había mermado en todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo esas visitas diurnas.

Siempre le resultaba curioso hallar el Nobel's vacío y silencioso, en perfecto orden.

—¿A qué hora se fue Astrid? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Cerca de la una. Estuve hablando con ella.

—¿En serio? Normalmente, no te soporta.

—Ya lo había notado. Solo me escuchó porque le interesaba, no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Quién se hace ilusiones? Astrid puede sentir lo que se le dé la gana.

—Brunnie…

Aunque el tono era de reconvención, Brunhild sonrió como una niña al oír el apodo.

—Acabas de hacerme pensar en _brownies_ —soltó, dando un saltito al llegar a la cocina.

—Tienes suerte, quedaron unos de ayer. Puedes servirte mientras desayuno.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, claro.

Al instante, Brunhild fue directamente al enorme refrigerador industrial a su izquierda, donde no tardó en hallar los postres prometidos en una bandeja que sacó con mucho cuidado al largo mesón del centro de la cocina, donde ya había un par de platos, uno de ellos vacío.

—Gracias. A propósito, ¿de qué hablaste con Astrid?

—Yo… No estoy muy seguro de que deba decírtelo. Sé que es tu _parabatai_ y todo, pero… La verdad, tengo la impresión de que ella va a contártelo y me va a odiar más si sabe que me adelanté, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, probablemente. Pero la culpa es tuya, por molestarla siempre que la ves.

—¡Ella me lo pone demasiado fácil!

Brunhild meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con resignación, antes de llevar su plato al horno de microondas. Le gustaban los _brownies_ ligeramente calientes, más aquellos, que eran estupendos. A su espalda, escuchó el tintineo típico de una sartén siendo colocada en el fuego y luego, el chisporroteo de aceite caliente cocinando algo.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Brunnie? Me gusta que estés aquí, no me malentiendas, pero…

Ante la pregunta, Brunhild no pudo menos que suspirar, casi al mismo tiempo que el pitido del microondas anunciaba que su _brownie_ estaba listo. Cuando sacó con cuidado el plato, inhaló profundamente, antes de asentir con la mirada baja y sentarse.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo, si quieres.

—No quiero desquitarme contigo.

—Brunnie…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Siempre caigo con eso!

—¿Caes con qué?

—Eres un malvado, Henrik

Encogiéndose de hombros, el otro sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había ganado la partida, mientras depositaba en el otro plato una buena ración de huevos revueltos.

—Si te lo pregunto, es porque de verdad me interesa saber —indicó él.

—Ya lo sé. Es solo que… Mira, no entiendo cómo es más fácil hablar contigo de algo como mi _parabatai_, lo de mi hermano o mi aprendizaje, que intentar hablarlo con padre.

—Quiero creer que es porque soy bueno escuchando. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano?

Brunhild, esta vez, dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Recuerdas la noche de la semana pasada? Esa en la que Astrid, Fridden y yo vinimos y nos retamos a ver quién bebía más de esos tarros tamaño jumbo.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Oh, eso…

Henrik, que estaba sonriente, de repente se puso serio y dejó a un lado el tenedor con el que había comenzado a comer.

—Ajá. Era mucho pedir que los rumores no llegaran al Instituto. Seguramente fueron esos idiotas que tenemos por parientes. Fridden nunca les ha caído bien.

—Entre ellos y los Stenvej, ¿quiénes crees que deban quedarse con el Instituto? Me refiero a cuando se retire tu abuelo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque, aunque no nos guste la idea, sería muy raro que su Enclave se decida por Sigfrid, si es que tu abuelo se cree los rumores y no le da su recomendación.

—El abuelo no necesita creer en rumores, te lo aseguro.

El silencio inundó la cocina, por lo cual Brunhild alargó la mano para sujetar un tenedor y con él, partir un bocado de _brownie_, que se llevó con brusquedad a la boca.

—¿Tu hermano se los dijo? —Henrik sonó genuinamente impresionado.

—Pensó que era lo más conveniente, porque nos iremos todo un año y no… Mira, no quería que se enteraran por alguien más, ¿de acuerdo? Menos si llegara a pasar algo en Londres, aunque él mismo reconoció que no lo ve probable, porque va a concentrarse en conocer el modo de trabajar del Instituto y en repasar su Historia… Ya sabes, le encanta la Historia, no dudo que vaya a leerse todo lo que encuentre en la biblioteca de allá… A Barb no le importó, cosa que ya me imaginaba, ¿te he hablado de su hermano, el difunto? —después de ver el asentimiento de Henrik, Brunhild recuperó el aliento y prosiguió—. Ella nunca me preocupó, pero mi padre y mi abuelo… No les hemos dicho a qué Instituto vamos para el aprendizaje, ¿eso no te da una idea? Sabía que no aceptarían lo de Fridden, pero esto… Al abuelo parece que le da igual, pero apenas habla con Fridden si no es por trabajo y padre… Antes se la pasaba alabando cada cosa que hacía bien, pero ahora a duras penas dice su nombre. Fridden podría ser el mejor cazador de sombras de Oslo ahora mismo, pero eso a nuestro padre ya no le importa. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Algunas personas siguen en la Edad de Piedra, Brunnie, sobre todo en ciertos temas. No quisiera quejarme de los tuyos, pero en su caso se nota más, porque no se relacionan con el mundo a su alrededor a menos que les haga falta y por eso, no avanzan con él.

—En algunas cosas sí, ¡en algunas cosas, debería ser un sí, Henrik! De todas formas, ¿no se dan cuenta de que Fridden sigue siendo él? No dice nada, casi nunca dice nada, pero sé que le duele. No quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando nos vayamos y nuestro padre se entere de que estamos en Londres. ¡En Londres, de entre todos los Institutos! Ya verás, no le hará ninguna gracia y eso lo van a aprovechar los otros para echar pestes contra Fridden.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Brunnie?

La joven se encogió de hombros, comiendo más _brownie_ antes de asegurar.

—Comparada con Fridden, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Es decir, si tuviera que explicar esto, tú y yo, lo haría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero es bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando, para recordarlo.

—Cuando quieras. En fin, sé que a padre no le importaría.

—Lo dices como si creyeras que no le importas a tu padre, Brunnie.

—No, no es eso. Lo que quiero decir es… Él esperaba mucho de Fridden, ¿comprendes? Ya podía verlo dirigiendo el Instituto en lugar del abuelo, algún día. También debió imaginarse que le daría muchos nietos, que no seríamos los últimos Sølvtorden, que vería quizá a una niñita a la que Fridden llamaría como nuestra madre… Ese tipo de cosas. Quiero creer que está dolido, porque pensar en que odia a Fridden… No, eso no puede ser posible. No quiero que sea posible.

Brunhild dejó de lado el tenedor, pues se dio cuenta, de golpe, que ya no tenía comida en el plato. Inclinó la cabeza, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, queriendo despejar su mente, pero a sabiendas de que tardaría un rato en funcionarle el método.

—Brunnie, quiero creer lo mismo que tú —dijo finalmente Henrik, viendo por un momento el resto de su desayuno para acabar haciendo el plato a un lado—. Tu hermano se lo merece.

—Gracias. ¿Lo ves? Por eso no quería decirte. Terminé desquitándome contigo.

—Al menos sirvo para eso.

—¡Henrik! —Brunhild se puso de pie de un salto, exaltada, antes de rodear el mesón y lanzarse a los brazos de él, ya abiertos para recibirla—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

—Lo siento. Es difícil quitarse algunas costumbres —la muchacha no tardó en sentir que él la acomodaba en su regazo con increíble facilidad, casi sin separarse de ella—. Voy a extrañarte.

—Igual yo, pero no tienes que esperarme ni nada, puedes…

Henrik negó con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Ahora soy yo el que te recuerda que eres única, ¿verdad?

Brunhild soltó una risita temblorosa y estrechó su abrazo.

Definitivamente, iba a echar de menos a Henrik.

—&—

Inesperadamente, Brunhild tuvo otras cosas de qué preocuparse unos tres días después.

—Por favor, repite eso —pidió, incrédula.

Tras suspirar, Sigfrid la miró con cierta tristeza.

—Hay que ir por Astrid al Nobel's. ¿No percibiste que estuviera en problemas?

Brunhild negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que abandonaba su cama y corría al armario, sacando rápidamente algo para cambiarse. Como había decidido acostarse temprano, se había puesto la pijama un par de horas antes.

—¿Tampoco te dijo nada Steen?

—No, mi teléfono no ha sonado. Estoy lista en un momento, ¿llevo armas?

—¿Somos cazadores de sombras?

Brunhild se sorprendió por esa réplica y miró hacia la puerta, pero Sigfrid se había ido ya.

Temiendo que eso fuera una mala señal, se apresuró cuanto pudo. Su hermano rara vez se comportaba de esa forma, al menos con ella. Quiso atribuirlo al ambiente del Instituto, que se había ido tensando conforme se acercaba la fecha de su partida a Londres, pero sentía que había algo más que Sigfrid no le había contado. Intentaría que hablaran de ello en el camino.

Sin embargo, el plan le salió mal. Sigfrid no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto, limitándose a mirar al frente mientras conducía. Era una suerte que él tuviera auto, porque a esa hora, no habrían podido ir de otra forma hasta su destino.

Al darse cuenta de que su hermano iba a permanecer callado, Brunhild se entretuvo en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Henrik. Presentía que el asunto era aquel que él no quiso revelarle, ¿hablaría esa vez?

«Hola. Me pidieron ir por Astrid al Nobel's. ¿Sabes qué sucedió?»

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Últimamente, no conseguía mantener el ánimo en alto.

—Temo que Astrid esté en problemas.

Brunhild dio un respingo. En algún momento, Sigfrid se había estacionado y ahora la veía con cierto interés, como tratando de descifrar algo que solo él pudiera ver.

—¿En problemas? —soltó, sin comprender.

—Puede estar demasiado preocupada como para medir las consecuencias de sus actos, Hildie —indicó Sigfrid, con su habitual seriedad, pero Brunhild distinguió en sus ojos un leve destello de preocupación—. No ha hablado con nosotros en varios días, no de verdad. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

—Fridden, sé que está bien. Soy su _parabatai_.

Sigfrid suspiró, dejó de mirarla y se quitó el cinturón.

—Puede que esta vez no baste —aventuró, bajando del auto.

Sin creer eso, Brunhild lo imitó y pronto estuvo a su lado ante la puerta trasera del Nobel's, justo cuando sentía una vibración en el bolsillo. Sacó el teléfono de allí, abriendo enseguida el mensaje que acababa de llegar, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

«Hola. Es sobre lo que mencioné. Espero que ella misma se los diga hoy. Vayan arriba.»

Brunhild suspiró de nuevo. Ella también quería que su _parabatai_ se lo contara de una vez.

—&—

Fue muy complicado regresar a Astrid al Instituto, empezando porque estaba inconsciente.

Al menos, pensó Brunhild, no estaba herida ni en mal estado, pero sí la notó un tanto indispuesta durante los breves instantes en que recuperó el sentido. Cuando Sigfrid preguntó con su tono más severo qué había sucedido, la chica hada residente del Nobel's, la de pelo azul, se encogió de hombros, mirando a su vez a Henrik, quien carraspeó antes de declarar que él no se metía en asuntos de cazadores de sombras, que lo averiguaran por su cuenta. A Sigfrid no pareció hacerle gracia semejante respuesta, pero fue entonces que fijó en su hermana sus helados ojos azules, con lo cual le pasaba la estafeta del asunto, limitándose a llevar en brazos a Astrid hasta el coche. Saliendo de aquel dormitorio, los siguió el hada, haciendo un montón de preguntas que, en ese momento, ninguno de los Sølvtorden podía responder, alegrándose de que la subterránea se callara cuando ambos estuvieron en el interior del auto. Solo entonces Brunhild notó que Henrik los observaba desde la puerta, con una expresión difícil de descifrar, pero en la cual se traslucía la preocupación que sentía. Brunhild no pudo hacer otra cosa que dedicarle una sonrisa, pero la sintió débil en la cara y él, por la forma en que agitó una mano a modo de despedida, lo notó.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo en el interior del auto, solo roto en esa ocasión por alguna inhalación brusca de Astrid, así como un par de gemidos. Como a simple vista no parecía herida, Brunhild no se explicaba el verla tan pálida y que, de buenas a primeras, ella misma comenzara a percibir una punzada en el abdomen, pero de forma vaga y de intensidad intermitente. Arrugando la frente, repasó mentalmente qué podría estarle pasando a su _parabatai_ y en eso seguía cuando ayudó a su hermano a bajar a Astrid del auto, para luego llevarla hacia el interior del Instituto.

—Tenemos suerte de que el abuelo se duerma temprano —comentó Brunhild, ceñuda.

—También de que padre y Barb estén de patrulla —añadió Sigfrid, acomodando a Astrid en sus brazos. Cuando su amiga dormida se acomodó sin darse cuenta, parte de su rostro le rozó el cuello—. Hildie, tiene fiebre —indicó, ya con un tono de apremio.

—Anda, vamos a llevarla a su habitación y le pondré una runa.

Sigfrid asintió y apresuraron el paso. No tardaron gran cosa en dejarla en la cama, cubrirla con una gruesa manta y con sumo cuidado, Brunhild tomó el brazo derecho de su _parabatai_ con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba la estela. Sigfrid dijo algo de buscar con qué bajarle la fiebre y salió a toda carrera.

—Runas no, Hildie.

La voz, apenas audible, sobresaltó a la ruba.

—¿Cómo que no? Solo es hasta que vuelva Fridden…

—Tengo que… ¿Me pasas mi teléfono? Debo revisar una cosa.

Por lo general, con cualquier otra persona, Brunhild habría soltado que aquello era una tontería y que la dejara hacer su trabajo, pero estaba acostumbrada a seguir a su _parabatai_, de hacer caso a sus peticiones, aunque en el momento, sonaran ilógicas, así que estiró una mano hacia donde estaba el abrigo de Astrid, registró los bolsillos y al hallar el aparato, lo sacó y se lo dio. Astrid no tardó nada en deslizar el pulgar unas cuantas veces, antes de suspirar.

—¿Cuál runa ibas a usar?

—Esa de enfriamiento.

—¿Querías convertirme en estatua de hielo? ¿En serio?

—Ya te lo dije, solo era hasta que regresara Fridden. Iba a cortarla en un minuto.

—Déjalo. Préstamela.

A continuación, siendo demasiado rápida para lo cansada que se veía, Astrid le quitó la estela a Brunhild, sacó el brazo izquierdo de debajo de la manta y se trazó una runa en el antebrazo con un movimiento veloz y elegante, antes de meter de nuevo el brazo bajo la manta y soltar la estela.

Brunhild, viendo aquello, se quedó todavía más desconcertada que antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —quiso saber, bajando la voz al añadir—. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Todavía no —respondió Astrid, respirando hondo antes de preguntar—. ¿Han venido del Mercado a hablar con Heimdall?

—¿Del Mercado? Sí, creo que sí. Después de comer. ¿Por qué?

—Escuché que tendrán una fiesta. ¿Quieres apuntarte a vigilarla?

—No estaría mal. Hay que ganar puntos con los de Londres para que nos manden a su Mercado. Fridden me contó que está bajo el Puente de Londres, ¿puedes creerlo?

Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, pero a Brunhild casi le dolió verla. Se veía forzada, como si su _parabatai_ no quisiera preocuparla.

—Astrid, ¿qué…?

—Estoy en… Hildie, estoy metida en algo para ayudar a Nora.

Por un segundo, Brunhild no supo de qué hablaba la otra, aunque recordando su sonrisa de segundos atrás y algunas charlas de días pasados, pudo vislumbrar el meollo del asunto.

—Oh, no… ¿Está muy mal? —inquirió, bajando la voz de manera inconsciente.

Astrid se limitó a asentir, desviando la vista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? Fridden y yo…

—Fridden ya tiene suficientes problemas ahora, no quiero darle más. Y tú… Sé que el juramento _parabatai_ dice eso de «tu familia será mi familia», pero no estás obligada a…

—Nadie me obliga, Astrid —aseguró Brunhild, sin decidirse por reír o enfadarse—. Tú lo has dicho, está en el juramento _parabatai_, y no lo habría hecho con alguien a quien no estuviera dispuesto a amar tanto o más que a mí misma.

—Ojalá Henrik te oyera decir eso, ¡me encantaría ver su cara!

—¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con él?

—¡Se la pasa fastidiándome! ¡Deberías defenderme de sus tonterías!

—Dice que se lo pones fácil y admítelo, no te hace verdadero daño.

Cuando vio a Astrid haciendo un mohín de infantil molestia, Brunhild supo que, por más quejas que tuviera contra Henrik, en realidad su _parabatai_ no lo detestaba.

Por un segundo, mientras seguían hablando de trivialidades (pues Astrid seguramente no diría más acerca de su hermanita mundana), Brunhild no se sintió mal al sonreír.

—&—

Vigilar la celebración del Mercado de Sombras de Oslo debió ser fácil, pensó Brunhild.

El beneficio de pasearse seguido por el puerto era el conocerlo perfectamente, más porque ella, Astrid y Sigfrid eran de los pocos dispuestos a patrullar el área. En uno de los puntos más transitados y, al mismo tiempo, más escondidos, era donde se instalaba el Mercado de Sombras.

A Brunhild no le preocupó ver hadas en el Mercado. Sabía que aquel era uno de los pocos terrenos neutrales para que los otros subterráneos trataran con ellas y si a nadie hacían daño, no había motivos para perjudicarlas.

El primer inconveniente había venido cuando, además de aceptar como voluntarios a Astrid, a Sigfrid y a ella para la vigilancia, su abuelo también asignó a Riger, uno de los hijos de su sobrino, por lo que apenas pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en el plan a seguir sin que hubiera una disputa entre éste y Astrid: Riger, inoportunamente, no tardó en sacar a colación los rumores de lo ocurrido en el Nobel's hacía poco más de dos semanas.

—Por eso no consigue nada de lo que quiere, por sus métodos idiotas —aseguró Astrid cuando ya no lo tuvo cerca—. No entiendo cómo puede ser su… ¿Qué es, su primo?

—Primo segundo —había respondido Sigfrid, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, vamos a empezar las rondas, nos veremos en el lado sur en una media hora.

Por lógica, Brunhild fue asignada con Astrid, mientras que Sigfrid se había alejado en dirección opuesta, yendo a buscar a Riger. La rubia habría querido cambiar de lugar con él, pero ni siquiera le dio la ocasión.

Para lo que pasó tras casi al final de la vigilancia, Sigfrid debió dejarle su sitio con Riger, así no estarían en ese momento en el despacho del director.

—Quiero una explicación.

Heimdall Askeblod podía ser algo mayor para dirigir el Instituto, según algunos, pero sus facultades intelectuales seguían intactas y, ante todo, era un cazador de sombras fiel a la Ley.

—Parece que alguien no estaba en buenas condiciones para esta misión.

Brunhild se contuvo de elevar los ojos al cielo, ¿se enojaría mucho su abuelo si le daba a Riger con su lanza, justo en medio de la frente?

—Astrid estaba muy cerca de una exhibición de pociones recién elaboradas —indicó Sigfrid, sin ocultar el desdén hacia la aparente falta de sentido común de Riger—. Los vapores de ciertas preparaciones pueden ser nocivas. Lo estudiamos hace tres años, ¿tú no, Riger?

—¡Claro que lo estudié!

Era muy raro ver a alguien físicamente similar a Heimdall con expresión de frustración. Brunhild pensó que debería causarla más seguido.

—El Hermano Elijah ha declarado que Astrid no está físicamente en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo. No dio detalles, solo que ella ya sabe lo que debe hacer para recuperarse. Como director, exigí saber más, pero el Hermano Elijah se desentendió del asunto y dijo que mis preguntas las dirigiera a Astrid. Ella no quiso responder, así que supongo que ustedes saben algo.

Heimdall paseó la mirada de Sigfrid a Brunhild, quienes permanecieron estoicos. Riger, creyendo ver una ocasión para quedar bien con Heimdall, sonrió de lado y preguntó.

—¿No será que otra vez se metió en líos con los mundanos?

—Imposible —desdeñó Heimdall—, no después de su última sanción. Puedes retirarte, Riger. Espero tu informe a más tardar mañana.

El nombrado, visiblemente confundido por el giro de los eventos, se limitó a asentir y les lanzó una mirada furibunda a los mellizos antes de salir del despacho. Brunhild se la habría correspondido en el acto, pero la persona que iba entrando era su padre y no le convenía perder puntos con él, no en esos días.

—¿Me quieren explicar el ridículo que hizo Astrid en el Mercado?

—Harald, déjalo —pidió Heimdall, cansino.

—¿Dejarlo? He tenido que tolerar las burlas de Freyr solo porque es la _parabatai_ de mi hija.

—Pues ignóralo —soltó Brunhild con frialdad—. Es lo que haces siempre, ¿no?

—Cuidado con esa lengua, hija. Estoy pensando que tuve razón cuando pensaba que no debías tener una _parabatai_ como ella…

—¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

Sigfrid había intervenido y eso no era bueno, pensó Brunhild. Su hermano, por lo general, dejaba que se defendiera sola en aquellas situaciones.

—Astrid no es como nosotros —soltó Harald Sølvtorden, haciendo una mueca.

—Permíteme diferir, padre, pero hasta donde sé, Astrid es cazadora de sombras. En caso contrario, no habría resistido ni la primera runa. Además, aunque no lo hubiera sido de nacimiento, en la Academia tuvo un desempeño notable, así que ¿quién no habría querido ser su _parabatai_?

—Podría haberse conseguido a cualquier otra persona y así no dejaría en mal a mi hija.

—No veo que Hildie se queje y ella, según tú, es la más perjudicada.

—Me temo que en eso es como tú.

—Harald… —llamó Heimdall, en tono de advertencia.

—No comprendo de qué hablas —aseguró Sigfrid, pero Brunhild se temía que era todo lo contrario, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de su mellizo—, pero no debería sorprenderte a estas alturas que Hildie y yo nos parezcamos en algo.

—Ella todavía es cazadora de sombras.

—No sabía que me habían retirado las Marcas, padre.

—Pues deberían, ya que no tienes lo que hace falta.

—¡Padre, cállate! —exclamó Brunhild.

No era la única con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara. Heimdall, pese a lo que cualquiera creyera de su rigidez ante lo nuevo o lo diferente, veía a Harald como si no lo reconociera.

—¡No me hables en ese tono, Brunhild! ¡Soy tu padre!

—¡Entonces actúa como tal!

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Fridden es un cazador de sombras de verdad, padre! ¡Como tú, como el abuelo y como yo! Es más, ¡es mucho mejor que muchos que conozco! Así que ahórrate tu basura, ¿quieres?

—Hildie, si no quieres quedarte sin patrullas y sin mesada…

—¡No me vengas con eso! Soy mayor de edad, ¿lo olvidas? Tú no manejas ya mi dinero ni mis salidas. Respondo directamente ante el abuelo y si a esas vamos, podría mudarme si quisiera.

—¡No hablas en serio!

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¿Acaso no me conoces, padre?

Como Harald siguió viéndola con asombro, Brunhild temió que sí, su padre quizá no la conocía.

—Vayan a ver a Astrid —indicó Heimdall, más como una orden que como una petición—. Si saben algo de la razón tras su condición, quiero enterarme. No voy a tolerar que esté en problemas con mundanos otra vez, ¿has entendido, Brunhild?

—Sí, claro —desdeñó la aludida, dirigiéndose a la puerta y vagamente consciente de que Sigfrid le pisaba los talones—. Menos mal que nos vamos en unos días, ¿no?

Tentaba a la suerte diciendo eso en voz tan alta, pero no quería quedarse con las ganas. Fue Sigfrid quien cerró la puerta tras ellos, por lo que Brunhild se permitió respirar hondo y echar a andar hacia la enfermería, oyendo detrás de ella los pesados y firmes pasos de su hermano.

—¿No te dijo nada Astrid? —quiso saber.

—¿Por qué habría de decirme algo?

—Vi que fuiste a la enfermería en cuanto el odioso de Riger te quitó la vista de encima.

—Es que Barb pasó por allí y quería saber si había despertado. Así fue, de hecho. Barb la estuvo regañando un rato, antes de que yo entrara.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo entonces?

—Nos explicará a los dos juntos, pero si quieres hablar con ella en privado…

Brunhild agitó la cabeza, en señal de negación.

—Si hago eso, podría acabar desplegando una de mis lanzas. A propósito, ¿para qué abriste la boca hace rato?

—¿Qué?

Aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo, Brunhild se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, causando que por poco Sigfrid chocara con ella.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste defender a Astrid? —inquirió, ceñuda.

—¿Crees que padre te habría escuchado, Hildie? ¿En serio?

—Quizá no, no sería novedad, pero ¿no ves lo que acabó pasando? ¡Se fue contra ti otra vez! No te hace falta eso antes de irnos, Fridden. A mí no me habría importado pelearme hoy. No es como si fuera a dejar de ser _parabatai_ de Astrid o algo así.

—Lo mismo digo. No voy a recuperar el favor de padre, sin importar lo que haga, así que ¿para qué contenerme?

Tras esas palabras, Sigfrid la adelantó y Brunhild, acongojada, se prometió hacerle ver que no necesitaba el favor de nadie si eso lo hacía infeliz.

—&—

Astrid abrió finalmente la boca y Brunhild sintió ganas de darle una paliza.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que le diremos al abuelo? —soltó, malhumorada.

—Podemos inventarle cualquier cosa —aseguró Sigfrid, sin darle demasiada importancia—. Hay que agradecer que el Hermano Elijah no dijera nada.

—Eso me intriga, ¿por qué no diría nada?

—No lo sé, pero si te soy sincero, nunca he pensado que sea un Hermano Silencioso normal. Por lo menos, si lo comparas con el Hermano Sidrach o el Hermano Micah.

—Es cierto, pero… ¿No sabría distinguir a un cazador de sombras enfermo de uno al que le rebanaron parte de las entrañas?

—Ni idea. De momento, pensemos en una buena excusa.

—Claro, claro. ¡Eh, Astrid! ¿Estás con nosotros?

La aludida, aunque algo pálida, asintió en el acto. Brunhild supuso que, por un momento, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, feliz de haber dado parte de sí misma para que su pequeña hermana mundana siguiera con vida. Siendo sincera, no tenía por qué reprocharle semejante proceder: si le dijeran que debía arrancarse alguna parte del cuerpo para que Sigfrid sanara de alguna dolencia, lo haría sin dudar.

—¿Qué podemos decirle al abuelo sobre lo que te pasó? Para nuestra desgracia, quiere saberlo y no creo que la verdad lo haga muy feliz.

—Bueno, no he comido bien desde ayer. Es culpa de los medicamentos, me provocan náuseas. El Hermano Elijah sugirió que me alimentara mejor para recuperarme lo antes posible de la anemia y que lo llamara si algo empeoraba. ¿Soy yo o me dio el pretexto perfecto?

—Lo que decía, ese Hermano Silencioso no es muy normal —Sigfrid frunció el ceño por un momento, para luego asentir—. Lo malo es, Astrid, que si decimos algo de náuseas, el abuelo va a creerse esos rumores sobre tú siendo algo… ¿Libertina?

—¡Que lo intente! —Astrid se echó a reír, cosa que desconcertó a Sigfrid.

Al ver que su _parabatai_ no podía calmarse, Brunhild tuvo que sacar a su hermano de la ignorancia, ¡aquello le iba a fascinar!

—La última persona con la que salió Astrid no fue un chico.

—¿Qué? —Sigfrid abrió los ojos de par en par, pasando la vista de una a la otra.

—¿Por qué crees que Harald me soporta menos que antes? —dejó escapar Astrid con cierto desprecio, uno que Brunhild no podía reprocharle, aunque hablara de su propio padre—. Me vieron en el Nobel's el mes pasado. Riger le fue con el chisme a Freyr y él se lo echó en cara a Harald.

—¿Con quién? Creí que… Bueno, después de lo de la Academia…

—Tuve la suerte de que Siggi solo quería pasar el rato, es todo.

—¿Siggi? ¿Hablas de Sigrid Blåblomm? ¿En serio?

—En serio —Astrid asintió con la cabeza, recuperando un poco de su buen humor—. No digo que haya sido mi mejor idea, pero ella dio a entender que le gustaba y ya saben, su pelo siempre me ha llamado la atención…

—Un día de estos, el azul te va a jugar una mala pasada —sentenció Brunhild, aunque sin poder evitar el tono jocoso al añadir—. A menos que cambies a otros tonos.

—¡Hildie! ¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? —se extrañó Sigfrid, con expresión confusa.

—Eh… Creo que te lo mencioné hace un par de semanas, pero con todo lo que bebimos…

Sigfrid asintió apresuradamente, cosa que Brunhild ya veía venir, así que carraspeó.

—No me he disculpado por eso, Fridden.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que Hildie se refiere al haber sido ella la que propusiera lo de beber ese día. De no ser por eso, jamás habría pasado… Bueno, lo que pasó. En realidad, también me siento culpable.

—Chicas, ustedes no hicieron nada malo.

Sigfrid les dirigió su mirada más penetrante, pero Brunhild apenas podía creerse que su hermano también les estuviera dedicando una sonrisa.

—Tarde o temprano habría tenido que decirlo —indicó Sigfrid, encogiéndose de hombros—. No se me da bien esconder algo por mucho tiempo. Además, las tengo a ustedes y a Barb, ¿no? Sé que no todo el mundo va a verme diferente.

—Pero Fridden… Hablamos de padre…

Él asintió una sola vez, un poco más seguro de sí mismo de lo que Brunhild lo había visto en los últimos días.

—No me sorprende —aseguró el rubio, en voz baja—. Sabía lo que me esperaba cuando finalmente se lo dijera, así que sí, me duele, pero lo superaré. Estaré bien.

—Fridden…

—Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo es ese procedimiento mundano, Astrid. No creo que sea una nimiedad, así que habrá que cuidarte unos días, hasta que nos vayamos a Londres.

—Yo puedo…

En ese momento, Brunhild fue interrumpida por el timbre de mensajes de su celular. Un poco fastidiada, sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla, preguntándose quién la estaría buscando a esa hora.

«Hola. ¿Astrid ha llegado bien? ¿Ya te contó en qué se ha metido? Escuché lo del Mercado y si ella todavía no habla contigo… Bueno, que me lance uno de sus cuchillos, porque te lo diré yo. ¿Puedo marcarte ahora?»

—¡Por el Ángel, Astrid! Solo tú dejarías que te hicieran eso, es… Hildie, ¿quieres salir?

Brunhild dio un respingo y miró a su hermano, quien le dedicaba una de sus escasas sonrisas de lado, que venía a significar «sé lo que pasa y no puedes negármelo».

—Yo… Solo voy a hacer una llamada, vengo luego a…

—Anda, por mí si no vuelves hasta mañana —soltó Astrid, meneando la cabeza, antes de sonreírle y aclarar—, pero no olvides la runa de…

—¡Astrid, no digas lo que creo que estás pensando! ¿Segura que no te importa?

—No, no. Ve. Solo llama si necesitas algo.

Asintiendo, Brunhild miró de nueva cuenta a Sigfrid, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le lanzó algo, que cuando atrapó, descubrió que eran las llaves de su auto. Esa fue su señal para abandonar la enfermería y marcar un número mientras iba a paso veloz hacia su habitación. Por suerte, le contestaron al primer timbrazo.

—_¿Brunnie? ¿Todo bien?_

—¡Hola, Henrik! Sí, todo bien. Astrid ya habló con nosotros, con Fridden y conmigo.

—_Menos mal. ¿Ella está bien?_

—Sí, aunque tendremos que decirle al abuelo que está anémica. La última vez…

—_Ah, sí, la última vez… Olvidaba que, en teoría, Astrid no debe ver a sus hermanos._

—Exacto. Por lo que dijo, Nora está mejor, ¿qué sabes de eso?

—_Bueno, parece que el procedimiento fue un éxito, se está recuperando. Pero no creo que quieras detalles, la medicina mundana es algo…_

—¡No, no! Quiero saber. ¿Puedo ir ahora?

—_¿Ahora?_

—Sí, ahora. Fridden se ofreció a cuidar de Astrid esta noche.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, por lo cual Brunhild temió que hubiera algo en contra. Siendo sincera, no era la primera vez que le hacía visitas nocturnas a Henrik, pero en aquella ocasión, se preguntó si él imaginaría su intención principal.

—_El autobús que te trae dejará de pasar pronto._

—Fridden me prestó su auto.

—_¿De verdad? Brunnie, entonces… ¿Significa que puedes quedarte?_

—¡Sí, sí! Astrid prácticamente me acaba de echar. Parecía demasiado feliz de que quisiera ir contigo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Brunhild apenas contuvo la risa ante la situación, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente le recriminara que se tomara las cosas a la ligera y que tal vez, Henrik podía negarse a verla.

—¿Hola? ¿Henrik? Oye, si tienes otra cosa qué hacer…

—_Brunnie, ahora mismo podrían querer pagarme millones por armar la mejor fiesta del año en el Nobel's y no les haría caso. Yo… Sí, quiero que vengas y no, no hay problema. Puedes estacionarte atrás, ya sabes, y avísame cuando estés en la puerta._

—Sí, claro, sí. Yo… —la joven ya no pudo evitar el reírse por lo bajo—. ¿Es normal que de pronto me sienta tan, tan contenta?

Al otro lado de la línea, una risa ronca y contenida se oyó antes que Henrik pudiera decir.

—_No lo sé, pero si así te sientes, no eres la única._

Brunhild rio de nuevo, antes de despedirse y cortar la llamada.

Sin importar la vida que le había tocado, tenía muchos motivos para seguir sonriendo.


	3. Hiedra - Resistencia & Fe

**III. Hiedra – Resistencia & Fe.**

_«Koko wa buatsui kōri no man'naka… Itsukara ka tozashita kokoro no kara…_

_Kitai o tsumekomu-atsu ga ranhansha… Kodō ga onore ni toitadasu…»_

_Blizzard, Daichi Miura._

_Diciembre de 2024._

Sigfrid se sentía achispado, cierto, pero todavía estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—¡Tres hurras por Londres!

La exclamación de Brunhild no le sorprendió, menos cuando alzaba en alto su tercer tarro de la noche. Eso sí, le preocupaba que no tolerara tanto alcohol como decía, debido a su estatura.

—¡Hurra, hurra! —soltó Astrid, también levantando su tarro. Ella estaba igual de sedienta que su _parabatai_, solo eso explicaría que también llevara tres bebidas—. ¡Vamos, Fridden, sigues!

Él se encogió de hombros y levantó su tarro, que solo era el primero.

—¡Hurra!

Las otras dos, al oírlo, se desternillaron de risa, antes de dar largos tragos a sus tarros.

Oslo tenía sus calles cubiertas de una delgada capa de nieve y los vientos eran helados, pero los habitantes de la ciudad consideraban aquello como «benigno» dentro de los parámetros de la estación. Pronto sería invierno oficialmente, pero desde hacía unos días, el clima ya lo había anunciado con fuerza.

Cerca del Ayuntamiento, el local subterráneo más conocido era el Nobel's, abierto casi todas las noches y que también fungía como posada para viajeros y desamparados. Esa noche, sin embargo, pintaba para ser una de lo más normal, al menos dentro de sus parámetros, con los parroquianos más fieles charlando aquí y allá, apenas fijándose en el trío de cazadores de sombras que, apoderándose de una esquina, lucían como si fueran a acabar con las reservas de cerveza del local.

—¿No deberíamos bajar la voz? —sugirió Sigfrid, no muy convencido.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Brunhild a su vez, sonriendo a más no poder.

—¡Estamos celebrando, Fridden, no seas aguafiestas! —pidió Astrid, colgándose de uno de los brazos del aludido—. ¡Al fin el aprendizaje! Perdón por haber nacido después.

A continuación, Astrid tuvo un ataque de risa, del cual tardó en recuperarse porque Brunhild la secundó de la nada.

Sigfrid miró con cierta benevolencia a las dos. De verdad se tomaban en serio el celebrar.

Desde hacía un tiempo, habían decidido que harían el año de aprendizaje en cuanto fueran mayores de edad, solo que se demoraría un poco más de lo que deseaban: mientras que los mellizos Sølvtorden cumplían años en febrero, Astrid lo hacía hasta diciembre. En ese momento, de hecho, faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para que la joven Trueblood tuviera dieciocho oficialmente, pero en el Mundo de las Sombras no importaba que una cazadora de sombras de su edad quisiera emborracharse hasta desfallecer, al menos si llevaba compañía responsable y pagara sin falta sus cuentas.

Otro tema era el hacer una reunión tan pequeña, solo siendo ellos tres. Sigfrid debía admitir que, de un tiempo a la fecha, el resto de cazadores de sombras de su edad no solía hablarles o invitarlos a algún lado, pero no habría sospechado de motivos concretos hasta que llegaron a sus oídos maliciosos rumores respecto a la conducta de Astrid en la Academia, o de qué tan mala consideraban la elección de _parabatai_ de Brunhild. A más de uno tuvo que silenciar Sigfrid con miradas heladas, palabras duras e incluso, el ademán de usar un cuchillo serafín encendido en ciertas partes anatómicas sensibles. Por lo general, a Sigfrid no le agradaban las confrontaciones cuyo origen eran chismorreos venenosos, pero en aquellas ocasiones apenas pudo contener parte de su ira, porque supo que, al final, no ganaría gran cosa.

Dejó de lado esa línea de pensamiento, pues lo llevaba a preguntarse qué habría hecho si los rumores hubieran hablado de su persona y temiendo lo peor.

—¡Otra, por favor!

Sigfrid abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Astrid, ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente? —inquirió.

—¡Ya casi soy mayor de edad, Fridden! ¡Y nos vamos a Londres! ¡Todo un año en Londres lejos de cierta gente, tú me entiendes! ¿No es fantástico?

—Londres será fantástico, Astrid, pero si sigues bebiendo…

—¡Eh, yo quiero otra también! —pidió Brunhild en voz muy alta.

—Hildie, por favor, dile a Astrid…

—¡Tú quisiste venir! —cortó Bruhild, dedicándole a su hermano un gesto burlón, sonriendo a más no poder—. Dijiste que beberías tanto como nosotras.

—No, dije que bebería con ustedes, eso es diferente.

—¡Es que no tolera tanto alcohol! —aseguró Astrid de la nada, haciéndole señas a una joven mujer de larga melena color azul cobalto, que le guiñó un ojo antes de indicarle por gestos que no tardaba en atenderla—. ¡Eh, miren! ¡Siggi está guapa hoy!

—¿Qué tienes tú con el azul? —quiso saber Brunhild, haciendo un puchero—. ¿Solo por eso te gusta Siggi?

—¡Oh, vamos, es guapa!

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—Y no es que me guste en serio, Hildie. Aunque para una noche o dos, está bien.

—No hables tan a la ligera de esas cosas, Astrid —pidió Sigfrid, resignado a que la charla de esa noche no tuviera mucho sentido.

—¡No lo digo a la ligera! ¡Sé de lo que hablo!

—¡Por el Ángel! —dejó escapar Brunhild, anonadada, antes de taparse la boca por un segundo y después, para alivio de Sigfrid, bajó la voz y espetó—. ¿Te acostaste con Siggi?

—No llegamos a tanto, solo hablamos y nos besamos. ¡Pero por el Ángel, qué besos…!

—Creí que ya no ibas a besar chicas —señaló Sigfrid, confundido.

—¡Eso! ¡Ya no ibas a besar chicas! —confirmó Brunhild, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por una temporada —aclaró Astrid, fingiendo una solemnidad fuera de lugar en aquel sitio—. No iba a besar chicas por una temporada. Eso no significa que no quisiera. Hay muchas chicas guapas en el mundo, no tenía que privarme de ellas por una sola.

—No quise decir… Sí, podías volver a salir con quien quisieras, pero…

—Ya, te entiendo, Fridden. De todas formas, Siggi no es una buena opción como novia, aunque hubiera querido salir con ella. Quiere estar con todo el que le gusta. Literalmente, no bromeo. No quiere compromisos. Así que lo dejamos en un par de noches de besos y ya.

—¿Y ya? ¿No se enfadó contigo? —quiso saber Brunhild.

—No, pero creo que espera que nos besemos otra vez. O algo más. No quiero saber.

—No te entiendo, Astrid.

—Es que no sabes la diferencia, Fridden, amigo. Nunca te ha gustado alguien, ¿verdad? Hablo de gustar, gustar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hay más de un tipo de gustar? —Brunhild miró por turnos a los otros dos, claramente despistada.

—Para ti no, Hildie. Todavía no comprendo qué le viste a Steen, la verdad.

—Es divertido y muy bueno conmigo, Astrid, así que cuidado con lo que dices.

—Y tú ten más cuidado con tu voz. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿No se supone que nadie sabe?

—¿Qué somos nosotros dos, paredes del Nobel's?

Cuando Sigfrid dijo eso, miró el tarro en su mano, ya vacío, antes de soltar un bufido y buscar con la mirada a Siggi u otra mesera. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Les traje tres tarros más, ¿está bien?

—¡Gracias, Siggi! Eres la mejor.

—¿En serio? Podrías comprobarlo, Astrid.

—¡No, déjalo! Gracias por todo.

Siggi asintió y sonrió de forma seductora antes de retirarse, pero algo en sus gestos le indicó a Sigfrid que, para ella al menos, todo era un juego.

Menos mal que Astrid se había dado cuenta por sí misma.

—¡Miren, estos son jumbo! —Brunhild parecía tan feliz como una niña con un juguete nuevo—. ¿Cuántos creen que podamos beber?

—Ustedes dos, no muchos —aseguró Sigfrid, acercándose uno de los tarros.

—¿Por qué no? —Astrid sonaba ofendida.

—Han bebido más que yo de los normales, es todo.

—A ver, ¿a cuántos tarros normales equivale un jumbo?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Astrid? Eres la que bebe más seguido de los tres.

—¡Pero no soy una alcohólica!

—¡Henrik! ¡Eh, Henrik!

—¿Para qué lo llamas, Hildie? ¿No querrás besuquearte con él delante de nosotros?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Henrik!

En ese momento, se acercó un castaño imponente de brillantes ojos azules. Sigfrid lo miró con cierta atención cuando notó que arrugaba la frente al fijarse en las bebidas de las chicas, que ya iban por la mitad.

—¿Necesitan algo? —inquirió el recién llegado.

—¡Hola, Henrik! —saludó Brunhild, con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, causando que el nombrado sonriera, pero solo un poco—. Oye, ¿a cuántos tarros normales equivale un jumbo?

—Aproximadamente a uno y medio. Poco más, poco menos. ¿Por qué?

—Fridden dice que puede beberse más que nosotras, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Ustedes ya llevan bastantes, así que tal vez sea cierto.

—¡Le está dando la razón a Fridden! —se burló Astrid, dejando su tarro en la mesa con inusitada fuerza—. Cuidado, Hildie, porque cuando dos hombres como estos están de acuerdo en algo, se ponen muy pesados.

—¿Sí? —Brunhild se vio desconcertada por un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar de nuevo a Henrik—. Mira, me encanta que te lleves bien con Fridden, pero de verdad, ¿crees que nos ganaría bebiendo estos tarros?

—Hildie, no quiero beber hasta vomitar, si a eso te refieres.

—Nosotras tampoco.

—No parece —Sigfrid le dedicó una mirada de censura a los tarros de las chicas, ya vacíos, antes de suspirar—. Una cosa: dejen de beber ambas una hora, solo una hora, mientras pido otro tarro. Para emparejar un poco las cosas. Luego de eso, si siguen queriendo ver quién bebe más…

—¡Hecho! —Astrid y Brunhild adelantaron las diestras al mismo tiempo, eufóricas.

Sigfrid elevó los ojos al cielo, antes de estrecharles las manos por turnos, con una sonrisa de resignación. Junto a la mesa, cruzado de brazos, Henrik meneó la cabeza.

—Espero que no te arrepientas, Sølvtorden —dijo.

—Ya veremos. Por favor, Steen, un tarro jumbo para mí y empieza a contar esa hora.

Henrik asintió, con aspecto de estarse divirtiendo ante semejante escena, antes de retirarse.

Sigfrid no era de beber en exceso, pero esa noche realmente estaba contento, rodeado de su hermana melliza y su mejor amiga, en un sitio donde los tres eran más o menos bienvenidos; además, el año que pasarían en Londres cada vez estaba más cerca de empezar.

¿Acaso algo podía salir mal?

—&—

Sigfrid debería haber aprendido que, por lo general, cuando piensas que algo no podía salir mal, era todo lo contrario.

—Buenos días, ¿ya estás en tus cinco sentidos?

La voz… La reconocía, pero ¿qué estaría haciendo en su habitación?

—Antes de que entres en pánico, te aviso que no estás en el Instituto.

Eso lo explicaba. Momento, ¿qué…?

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Sigfrid la alzó de la almohada y miró a su alrededor.

Era un dormitorio sencillo y sin señas de pertenecerle a nadie. Las paredes, los escasos muebles de madera… Si no estaba equivocado, se hallaba en una de las habitaciones del Nobel's para sus ocasionales huéspedes.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, sin tener una respuesta.

—Ustedes sí que van por todo cuando se divierten. Las chicas están en la siguiente puerta, puedes pasar a verlas después. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo… Despertar, supongo.

—Vaya, sí que eres práctico todo el tiempo. Ya me lo habían dicho.

—¿Fue Hildie?

—Quizá. Traeré café, tómate tu tiempo.

Poco después, oyó la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, lo mismo que pasos pesados alejándose.

Sigfrid procuró no pensar en la noche que las chicas y él habían tenido, pero al cabo de unos minutos, no pudo evitarlo. No le agradaba tener la mente en blanco.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de que se asomara la castaña cabeza de Henrik Steen, sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza de contenido humeante. En cuanto entró, cerró tras de sí con el pie y fue a dejar la taza en la mesita de noche.

—Las chicas no han despertado —informó—. Fui a dejarles el café primero.

—¿A qué hora nos trajeron arriba?

—Cuando cerramos, pasadas de las tres. No me pareció prudente que intentaras conducir.

—Gracias. La verdad, intento acordarme de todo, pero…

—No te culpo. Los tres bebieron bastante, al final se estaban corriendo las apuestas a su alrededor. Por cierto, Astrid perdió, fue la primera en dejarlo. Recuérdame decírselo.

—¿Por qué molestas tanto a Astrid?

Henrik esbozó una sonrisa de lado, un gesto que, según Sigfrid, debía ser parte de la razón de que su hermana lo encontrara atractivo.

—Es divertido ver cómo intenta morderse la lengua al contestarme, más delante de Brunnie.

Sigfrid asintió distraídamente, antes de moverse para poder sentarse y fruncir el ceño.

—¿«Brunnie»? —masculló.

Inesperadamente, Henrik carraspeó y desvió la vista, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Eso… Ella dijo que estaba bien si yo… Sé que «Hildie» lo usan ustedes, así que…

—Steen, ¿por qué sales con mi hermana?

Henrik frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido por semejante pregunta.

—Pensé que no te importaba —señaló, cuando se decidió a hablar.

—No me importa en el buen sentido, si es que eso existe —aclaró Sigfrid, estirando la mano para sujetar la taza de café, pero no se la llevó a los labios—. Me refiero a que, si ella dice que está bien contigo, le creo y no me entrometo. Solo que me intriga tu punto de vista del asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres en concreto?

—¿Está bien para ti estar con ella así, como lo hacen?

—Ella me preguntó lo mismo cuando acepté que saliéramos.

Sigfrid no se esperaba aquello, no conociendo a su hermana, que en asuntos del corazón era más bien inexperta y un poco inocente.

—Es extraño hablar de esto contigo —admitió Henrik, tomando asiento en una silla y colocando la bandeja en su regazo—. No me lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué no? Me preocupo por Hildie, es mi hermana.

—Es por tu carácter, creo. Sueles ser tan reservado, que imaginé que cualquier cosa que quisieras saber, se la preguntarías a ella.

—Para ser sincero, lo poco que he sabido me lo ha dicho Astrid.

—Entiendo. Volviendo a tu pregunta, está bien para mí, mientras ella así lo quiera.

—¿En serio? No cualquiera lo haría.

—Lo sé, pero ella… Brunnie vale la pena. No quiero arruinar nada presionándola.

Sigfrid frunció el ceño, dio un sorbo a su café y a continuación, afirmó.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que ella te pidiera salir.

—Fue una historia curiosa, en realidad, pero no creo que deba ser yo quien te la cuente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Brunnie tiene la idea de que te sienta un poco mal que ella tenga novio y tú no.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Cuando me lo dijo, tuve la ocurrencia de reírme, pero ella hablaba en serio. Luego me explicó que, en realidad, lo que quizá te sienta mal es que no tengas a nadie todavía.

—No es como que vaya buscando a alguien cada vez que estoy fuera del Instituto.

—Tal vez, pero… ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de anoche?

Sigfrid miró por un momento la taza que sostenía, intentando rememorar algo de lo ocurrido. Veía el Nobel's, un montón de tarros vacíos, Astrid y Brunhild riendo a más no poder, pero…

—No mucho. ¿Por qué?

Henrik carraspeó y le echó una mirada rápida antes de desviar los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Hice algo malo? —quiso saber Sigfrid, preocupado, al tiempo que dejaba la taza en la mesita de noche—. Si hay que pagar algún daño…

—Los daños de anoche no los causaron ustedes, así que Siggi se encargará de cobrarlos a quienes corresponda. Por otro lado, si las chicas recuerdan… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ellas deben estar más perdidas que tú. En fin, antes de que te enteres por otro lado, tengo que advertirte: Lars Stenvej puede que esté enfadado contigo.

—¿Lars? ¿Por qué?

Antes que Henrik pudiera responder, el sonido de un celular hizo que Sigfrid mirara en todas direcciones, hasta que se puso a tantear en la cama, hallando su aparato con una luz verde parpadeando. Al revisar de qué se trataba, se encontró con un mensaje de texto que le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido.

—Yo… Creo que tendré que hablar con Lars. Gracias por la advertencia, Steen. Ya sabía yo que eras un buen tipo.

—¿De verdad?

Sigfrid asintió, poniéndose las botas de combate, colocadas al pie de la cama. A continuación, se levantó lentamente y se guardó el celular en un bolsillo.

—De verdad. Si no, habría hecho de todo para que Hildie no saliera contigo.

Henrik le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Considerando lo que venía, era de lo poco bueno que esperaba sacar aquella mañana.

—&—

El Instituto de Oslo estaba ubicado muy cerca de las ruinas mundanas de la Catedral de San Hallvard. Era por eso que, en ocasiones, los cazadores de sombras que vivían allí eran vistos casi como ermitaños, cuando era todo lo contrario, al menos en el caso de sus jóvenes.

—¿Crees que vayan a regañarnos demasiado?

Brunhild lucía algo pálida esa mañana, recargada en una de las ventanillas traseras del auto. En el asiento del copiloto, Astrid había reclinado un poco el respaldo para quedar de cara al techo, aunque sus lentes oscuros demostraban que no toleraba mucho la luz en ese momento.

—¿Cómo es que la runa no funciona? —quiso saber Astrid, haciendo una mueca.

—Con todo lo que bebieron, tardará un rato en hacer efecto —indicó Sigfrid, dando una vuelta cuidadosamente a la derecha—. ¿Se acabaron el café?

—Sí, estaba delicioso —Brunhild se enderezó y lo miró a través del retrovisor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Es verdad que le preguntaste a Henrik por nosotros?

—¡Ya te habías tardado, Fridden! —soltó Astrid, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. No habría preguntado si Steen no hubiera mencionado el apodo que te da.

—¿Steen te puso un apodo? —Astrid se torció en su asiento para mirar a su _parabatai_ con la boca abierta, antes de poder reclamar—. ¡Eso no me lo contaste!

—Es algo nuestro y quería guardármelo —Brunhild hizo un puchero que hizo reír a los otros dos—. ¿De verdad fue solo eso, Fridden? ¿No saliste con un discurso? Algo como «mi hermana solo está saliendo contigo por diversión, porque siendo tú un mundano, no llegarán a más.»

—¡Fridden nunca haría eso! —se exaltó Astrid, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y regresar a su posición, parcialmente recostada.

—Lo habría dicho si no creyera que Steen va en serio, Hildie. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no dejo que hagas tu vida?

—A veces eres demasiado responsable.

—Responsable, sí, pero no un imbécil insensible.

Brunhild asintió, en señal de comprensión, aunque Sigfrid alcanzó a verle los ojos aguados y los labios temblorosos.

Su hermana era bastante fácil de conmover y no le costaba imaginar que estaba más que agradecida con la aceptación del chico con el que salía.

Ahora lo que le intrigaba era otra cosa.

—Hildie, ¿de dónde sacaste que yo podría soltarle un discurso a Steen?

—¿Eh?

—¡Eso! También quiero saber —por fin Astrid se quitó los lentes oscuros, mostrando en sus ojos marrones un destello inequívoco de preocupación.

—Es que pensé… ¿No es lo que diría cualquier otro cazador de sombras si supiera de lo mío con Henrik?

—Lo que quieres decir es que ese discurso lo diría alguien como padre.

La sentencia de Sigfrid enfrió el ambiente más que el clima invernal de ese día. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, con una repentina expresión de comprensión, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Fridden, nosotras…

—Anoche, después de acabar los últimos tarros, creemos que…

—No se preocupen. Steen me puso sobre aviso. En cuanto las deje en el Instituto, voy a solucionar este asunto.

—¿En serio?

—¿No quieres que vayamos contigo?

—No, gracias. Sería un poco raro, ¿no creen?

—¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos que defender tu honor!

La acotación de Astrid sonó tan melodramática, que los mellizos no tardaron en soltar la carcajada. La joven Trueblood siempre procuraba ponerlos de buen humor, sin importar la situación en la que estuvieran metidos. Sigfrid suponía que esa forma de ser de su amiga era, en parte, por el hecho de tener hermanos pequeños. Por eso despreciaba la tiranía de la Ley al hacer que alguien como Astrid viviera lejos de su familia, solo porque ella había aceptado las Marcas.

—Puedo defender solo mi honor, gracias por el apoyo, chicas.

—¿Nos vas a contar luego cómo te fue?

—Sí, claro. No creo que sea la gran cosa.

—&—

—Debe ser una broma.

Sigfrid suspiró, desviando la vista por un momento hacia el exterior del pequeño café, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Sigfrid.

—Nunca me había emborrachado hasta ese grado, Lars. Por eso he venido a dar la cara.

Ante eso, un joven delgado y de abundante pelo negro, arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con unos ojos grises oscurecidos por el disgusto.

Por la posición del sol, Sigfrid dedujo que ya pasaba del mediodía. Medir el tiempo de aquella manera no era común, pero aprendió a hacerlo porque era algo útil en sus entrenamientos al aire libre, en la parte trasera del Instituto, cuando no podía llevar encima reloj ni teléfono celular. Sin embargo, aquello desviaba ligeramente su atención de lo que estaba tratando con Lars, así que dejó la información solo en su mente, antes de respirar hondo.

—Sé que lo de la borrachera es una excusa, pero es lo único que puedo argumentar para mi proceder, Lars. Estás en tu derecho de enojarte conmigo, pero por favor, te agradecería que no lo hicieras extensivo a otras personas.

—¿Hablas por Brunhild y Astrid? Ellas eran las más ruidosas en ese momento.

—Apenas lo recuerdo, pero no lo dudo. Y sí, me refiero a ellas.

—¿Qué hay de Harald, Heimdall y Barbara? Si lo llegan a saber…

Sigfrid volvió a tomar aire. Presentía a dónde quería llegar el otro.

—De ellos me encargaré yo, no te preocupes. En cuanto a tu familia, si necesitaras…

—¡No, no! A ellos les da lo mismo. Inga quería los detalles, pero le dije que no pensara en tonterías y se concentrara en su examen de runas de la próxima semana.

—Inga es la pequeña de ustedes, ¿cierto? ¿La que recibió su primera runa en octubre?

—Si, ella. ¡Vaya memoria la tuya! Gracias por recordarla.

—De nada. Entonces, ¿estamos en paz, Lars?

—Sí, sí. Es decir, no niego que me habría gustado… —Lars se encogió de hombros, con aspecto de estar avergonzado, antes de carraspear y seguir—. Eres un buen tipo, Sigfrid. Juraría por el Ángel que anoche, muchos habrían querido estar en mis zapatos.

Sigfrid esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de menear la cabeza.

—No estoy tan seguro, pero gracias por tus palabras. Lo mismo pienso de ti, por cierto.

—Quizá, pero no quieres salir conmigo.

Esta vez, Sigfrid debió negar con cierto pesar.

Hasta hacía un par de años, el rubio se habría zafado de una situación semejante negando cualquier implicación de sus actos de la noche pasada, echando toda la culpa al alcohol ingerido, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no ganaba nada con ello. En cuanto se percató de sus preferencias, simplemente reflexionó profundamente al respecto y terminó aceptándolas, aunque como bien le dijera a Henrik Steen más temprano, no iba buscando una relación cada vez que salía. Cuando había surgido el tema con su hermana, una de las tantas noches en que podían quedarse hablando hasta quedarse dormidos, se lo había confesado sin darle demasiada importancia, pero Brunhild casi lloró al oírlo, alegando que no defraudaría su confianza y que ella no se lo diría a nadie si él así no lo quería. Sigfrid no tuvo que quebrarse la cabeza para saber la razón tras sus palabras y se limitó a asentir. Hasta la fecha, él mismo se lo había dicho a su madrastra y Brunhild se lo transmitió a su _parabatai_, pero a nadie más.

Oslo podía ser la capital de un país muy abierto a la diversidad sexual, pero Sigfrid bien sabía que los cazadores de sombras eran, casi literalmente, una nación aparte.

—¿No quieres salir conmigo por…? Harald podría estar en contra, ¿es por eso?

—No. Es decir, no solamente por eso. Mi padre es un factor, pero no el más importante.

—¿Entonces?

—No creo que sea correcto el iniciar una relación basándome solo en un suceso que ni siquiera puedo recordar. Ambos nos merecemos algo mejor que eso.

Tras unos segundos, Lars pudo recuperarse del asombro y sonreír.

—Qué forma de decirme que no te gusto.

—Lars…

—No, está bien. Siempre he admirado lo serio y honesto que eres. Si llego a gustarle a alguien, espero que sea un poco como tú.

Sin esperar respuesta, Lars se puso de pie y le dio un par de palmadas en un hombro, dejando un de billetes en la mesa y la mitad del contenido de su taza de café. Mientras se iba, Sigfrid lo observó con vaguedad, preguntándose por qué no podía gustarle Lars, cuando era verdad que lo consideraba un buen partido. Supuso que la respuesta estaba en eso que Brunhild llamaba «chispa»: era algo más que lo físico lo que te llamaba a estar con una persona, a querer conocerla en todos sus aspectos y a ponerla por sobre cualquier otra.

Increíble, pero quería creer en la perspectiva de su hermana, quien hasta la fecha solo se había enamorado una vez.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Terminaste con tu novia, Sigfrid?

El rubio frunció el ceño y para evitar responder, bebió un sorbo de su capuchino. Sin embargo, la otra persona se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Lars, apoderándose de la taza que éste había dejado.

—No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo, ¿quieres?

—No finjo. Realmente no sé de qué hablas, Riger.

Delante de Sigfrid, se hallaba un joven de revuelto cabello rubio cenizo, quien arqueó una ceja de forma que cualquiera encontraría encantadora, pero siendo su dueño tan desagradable…

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad Riger era un Askeblod, porque su abuelo no era como él en absoluto y esperaba que su madre tampoco lo hubiera sido.

—¿Desde cuándo te relacionas con gente como Lars? —el tono en el que Riger pronunció el nombre de su anterior acompañante, hizo que Sigfrid sintiera cierta repulsión.

—Supongo que desde el mismo instante en que tú te relacionas conmigo.

Riger, en ese momento, lo miró con evidente confusión. Sigfrid, agradeciendo que el otro no pudiera captar frases como aquella a la primera, aprovechó para ponerse de pie, tomando en el proceso el dinero que Lars dejara en la mesa.

—Con tu permiso, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. Gracias por la bebida.

—¿Gracias por…? ¿De qué hablas?

Sigfrid esperó hasta darle la espalda para sonreír con cierta picardía, saliendo del sitio lo más pronto posible. Conociendo a Riger, su treta daría resultado.

Cinco minutos después, pasando delante del café en su auto, Sigfrid se permitió unas risas.

Un malhumorado mesero no dejaba ir a Riger mientras agitaba un papel delante de su cara.

—&—

—¡Sigfrid! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Las chicas y el nombrado iban entrando al Instituto, recién terminando una sesión de entrenamiento, cuando el llamado los tomó a los tres por sorpresa.

—¿Ahora qué cree que hiciste? —espetó Astrid por lo bajo.

—Ni idea. Iré a ver qué quiere. Las veo en el comedor.

Astrid asintió y se llevó a Brunhild jalándola de un brazo, lo cual Sigfrid agradeció. Si su padre iba a lanzar algún sermón, que fuera solo a uno de ellos.

Harald Sølvtorden era un cazador de sombras «de la vieja escuela», como a veces decía Astrid. Usaba el cabello castaño muy corto y su complexión daba a entender que años atrás, sin misiones de por medio, el entrenamiento físico era su principal ocupación, por lo cual era extraño que acabara formando una familia, o al menos, eso decían algunos de los adultos con los cuales Sigfrid había convivido. Lo poco que algunos estaban dispuestos a recordar de la juventud de Harald, era que se veía genuinamente enamorado de su esposa, pero tras los sucesos de la Guerra Oscura, el Instituto de Oslo no fue lo único que quedó destrozado por todas partes, sino también el corazón de Harald, que poco o nada toleraba el oír nombrar a Freya.

Cuando lo vio avanzar por el pasillo a paso rápido, con los puños a sus costados bien apretados, Sigfrid supo que el asunto no iría bien.

—En nombre del Ángel, ¿qué es lo que pasó contigo?

La brusca frase hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, sin comprender.

—Padre, ¿sucedió algo? —se decidió a preguntar.

—¡Al despacho, ahora! Heimdall y Barbara nos están esperando.

A continuación, Harald dio media vuelta y Sigfrid no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Si tenía que ver a su madrastra y al director del Instituto, debía ser algo serio.

Sin embargo, al entrar al despacho, la mirada aguada de Barbara le hizo sospechar a Sigfrid que las cosas no eran precisamente de índole oficial.

—Harald… —llamó Barbara.

—¡No empieces, primero hablaré yo!

—Harald, no tienes por qué hablarle así a tu mujer —advirtió Heimdall.

Sigfrid agradeció que el abuelo dijera eso, porque de hacerlo él, su padre lo habría ignorado. Harald, tras echarle un vistazo a Heimdall, inhaló profundamente, pero eso solo pareció darle más ímpetu, porque se giró hacia su hijo con el desagrado bien marcado en la cara.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que pasó en el Nobel's anoche?

—Lo que pasó en el… Las chicas y yo fuimos a pasar el rato. Les avisamos, ¿no?

—¿Pasar el rato? ¿Le llamas así a lo que hiciste?

A Sigfrid no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, no en ese tono. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Barbara apretaba los labios, comenzando a lucir más molesta que angustiada. Luego, se percató de que su abuelo arrugaba la frente con cierto disgusto.

—¿Exactamente qué me estás reclamando, padre? Admito que las chicas y yo bebimos de más, pero fuera de eso…

—¿Y tu asqueroso espectáculo con el chico de los Stenvej?

—¿Con Lars? No me acuerdo.

No mentía, pero Sigfrid supo que su padre no aceptaría esa excusa, lo cual se confirmó cuando vio que hacía una mueca muy desagradable.

—¿Acaso eso no eres un cazador de sombras decente? ¿Desde cuándo bebes tanto?

—Padre, nunca había bebido tanto antes.

—Ah, entonces lo que hiciste, fue porque estabas borracho.

—Posiblemente, pero si quisieras aclararme de qué hablas, tal vez podría…

Heimdall carraspeó, llamando así la atención sobre su persona.

—¡No intentes librarlo de esto, Heimdall! —exigió Harald.

—No es eso. Solo es conveniente que él mismo aclare lo sucedido. Sabes bien que Riger es demasiado parlanchín para su propio bien, no sé cómo Freyr ha dejado que se vuelva así…

Bien, pensó Sigfrid con amargura. Ahí estaba la venganza de Riger.

—Oigan, si Riger vino a quejarse por lo del café…

—¿Qué, que lo dejaste con una cuenta que no era suya, sino tuya y de tu _pareja_, el chico de los Stenvej? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? Porque sabes perfectamente que…

—En primera, todos sabemos que a Riger le gusta dejar en mal a los demás, solo porque puede. En segunda, lo dejé con la cuenta por hacer comentarios inapropiados, si me ordenan que le pague, lo haré. Y en tercera, Lars no es mi pareja, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

—Lo de anoche, ¿qué fue entonces, un experimento?

—Estuve hoy con Lars para aclarar eso, padre. Estaba un poco ofendido…

—¿Solo un poco?

—Sí, eso me dijo. No creo que mintiera al respecto. Lo hablamos y estamos en paz.

—¿Sabes tú que ese chico no es normal?

—¿Normal? —Sigfrid dejó escapar una risa amarga, no le sorprendía que su padre dijera esas cosas—. Padre, ¿quién en este mundo es completamente normal? Estoy comprendiendo que no te preocupa mi reputación, o la de Lars, sino la tuya. No quieres que digan de ti algunas de las cosas más crueles que he oído cuando hablan de Arne y Hildegard, ¿verdad?

Nombrar a los padres de Lars, pensó, tal vez no era una jugada muy inteligente, a juzgar por cómo su padre y su abuelo intercambiaban miradas.

—Si tanto quieren saberlo —comenzó, sintiendo que no iban a ninguna parte y que más valía aclarar las cosas de una vez—, no, Lars y yo no estamos saliendo, pero en el remoto caso de que fuera así, se los habría comunicado. No es mi intención tener una relación sentimental a espaldas de nadie, sobre todo porque acabo de confirmar cuál sería su reacción si se enteraran de ella por terceros.

—Sigfrid…

—¿Qué, padre? ¿Qué parte no estás comprendiendo? ¿Lo de no salir con Lars o lo de no tener yo inconveniente en llegar a salir con Lars?

—Fridden… —llamó Barbara, en tono de advertencia.

—No te preocupes, Barb, no es que sea algo malo, ¿verdad? —el rubio se encogió de hombros, antes de dejar caer la bomba—. Padre, sí, besé a un chico, estando completamente borracho, en un bar subterráneo lleno hasta reventar, pero debo aclarar que, en un futuro, quizá se repita una situación similar, aunque no con tanto público y sí en mis cinco sentidos.

—¡Sigfrid! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—Te lo estoy dejando en claro ahora, padre, porque no quiero que te tome por sorpresa ningún rumor que llegara a tus oídos, aunque preferiría que esperaras a escuchar mi versión antes de enfadarte. Considerando las circunstancias, el que me vaya todo un año descompone los planes que seguramente tenías para mí, porque podría estar fuera de tu vista siendo tan anormal como ves a Lars.

—¡Muchacho irrespetuoso! ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir así, sin más? Te prohíbo que…

—Harald, no puedes prohibirle nada —apuntó Barbara con inesperado aplomo, mirando a su esposo como si de pronto, se lo hubieran cambiado por un demonio especialmente horrendo—. Es mayor de edad. Puede irse si quiere e incluso no volver. ¿Realmente quieres eso, que no vuelva, solo porque no es como tú quieres?

—¡Como yo quiero! ¿Acaso lo estás oyendo? ¡Prácticamente me ha echado en cara que es como el chico de los Stenvej!

—Gay, papá. Lars es gay y yo también lo soy. Puedes decirlo, no es una blasfemia ni una grosería, solo un hecho.

—¿Estás…? —Heimdall se había puesto pálido, para preocupación de Sigfrid: el hombre ya no era tan sano como en su juventud—. Sigfrid, si es una broma, no es nada divertida.

El aludido volvió a reírse, esta vez con cierto desaliento. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido?

—Abuelo, ¿me crees capaz de bromear con algo semejante? ¿En serio? Empezaré a dudar que me conozcan realmente. Ahora, si lo de Lars es lo único que querían aclarar…

—Te prohíbo terminantemente hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Sigfrid, que había dado media vuelta para irse, respiró hondo antes de mirar a su padre por encima del hombro. No reconocía en aquel hombre furibundo a quien le hablara con una sonrisa melancólica de su madre, ni a quien le enseñara a manejar el mazo y los cuchillos serafines, ni siquiera al que los regañaba, a él y a Brunhild, conteniendo una sonrisa ante sus travesuras.

—El problema, padre, es que no es algo que me da la gana. Esto es lo que soy y si de verdad me quieres, hallarás el modo de aceptarlo.

Antes de escuchar algo más, Sigfrid abandonó el despacho y solo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se permitió un suspiro lleno de pesar.

Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no creyó que sería así.

—&—

Después de aquel día, Sigfrid no vivió tranquilo en absoluto.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía a nadie con quién hablarlo.

Conforme se acercaba el cumpleaños de Astrid y con ello, su partida a Londres, el rubio vio a las chicas ocupándose de sus asuntos, así como entrenando con más ganas en sus maniobras de _parabatai_, por lo cual las dejaba por su cuenta, a menos que ellas le pidieran ayuda (como cubrir lo que Astrid hizo por su hermanita mundana, eso fue una locura). Barbara, tal como había supuesto, se dividía entre los chicos y sus tareas en el Instituto, que incluían ser la instructora de los niños que estaban por ir a la Academia o recibir enseñanzas más especializadas. Por otro lado, su abuelo no había dado señas de odiarlo, pero percibía cierta frialdad de su parte, creando un muro que Heimdall Askeblod usaría para no tenerse que acercar a él más de la cuenta.

Se planteó un par de veces hablar con Lars al respecto, pero pensó que eso le traería más problemas que soluciones. Era cierto que, por parte de Lars, las cosas seguían igual entre ambos, pero no era tan cínico como para agobiarlo en aquellos días, que trataba por todos los medios de olvidarse del desliz de ambos en el Nobel's.

Quizá el estar a veces tan sumido en la nueva situación, hizo que Sigfrid se pusiera un poco arisco con todos, incluso con las chicas. Había ocasiones en que, queriendo romper aquel ambiente tan tenso, se le escapaban frases irónicas y un tanto arrogantes con quien no correspondía, cuando él no solía hablar así, ni le gustaba hacerlo. Eran contados los casos, pero los suficientes como para darse cuenta que, en su interior, estaba dejando de actuar según lo que se esperaba de él, dejándose llevar por parte de sus revueltos sentimientos, esos a los que pocos prestaban atención.

Lo único que le dolía era que no fuera su propio padre quien quisiera entenderlo.

—¿No deberías estar en el Instituto, Sølvtorden? Mañana es su gran día.

Aquella noche en el Nobel's, las mesas estaban a la mitad de su capacidad, pero el bullicio era el suficiente como para que pocos se fijaran en que Henrik Steen se sentaba a beberse un tarro de su mejor cerveza con un solitario cazador de sombras.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Sigfrid.

Henrik sonrió suavemente, antes de bajar un poco la voz e indicar.

—Brunnie me lo comentó, que se van mañana.

—Sí, es cierto.

Sigfrid dio entonces otro trago a su tarro. Claro, debió saber que Brunhild se despediría de Henrik diciéndole cuándo partía, aunque él mismo no acababa de creerse que permitiera dicha despedida, considerando las circunstancias.

—Dime que Hildie se fue contenta al día siguiente —pidió de golpe.

Casi rió cuando Henrik se sonrojó exageradamente, moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Sé que le prestaste el auto aquella noche, pero… ¿Por qué no eres un hermano normal?

—No comprendo a qué te refieres.

—Cualquier otro hermano varón pelearía por algo sobre «el honor de su hermanita».

—Suerte que Hildie no es mi hermanita, ¿verdad?

—Espera, ¿qué? —Henrik frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Ella es la mayor, Steen. Por un minuto, más o menos, pero lo es.

—¡No es cierto!

Cuando Sigfrid asintió, Henrik contuvo una carcajada.

—Al menos eso explica por qué se preocupa tanto por ti.

—¿Eso hace?

—¡Claro que sí! Cada vez que te mencionó en los últimos días… Lo siento, quizá no debería haber dicho eso. No es que te esté reclamando…

Sigfrid sacudió la cabeza, dejando en claro que no había problema.

—Es solo que, aunque no sirva de mucho, quiero que sepas que ella no se olvida de ti estando conmigo y nunca le pediría algo así. Sé cuánto le importas y que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Steen, suenas como si supieras de lo que hablas. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Cuando Henrik negó con la cabeza, Sigfrid frunció el ceño. La expresión del otro era melancólica, del tipo que ponía Astrid al recordar a su familia mundana.

—Ahora ya no —explicó Steen, antes de carraspear y explicarse—. Fue una combinación muy mala de circunstancias la de julio de dos mil once. Mis padres trabajaban en el distrito gubernamental y mi hermana mayor había ido al campamento de Utøya.

Al principio, Sigfrid no comprendió de qué hablaba Henrik y debido a la expresión de éste, temía preguntar, pero luego la luz se hizo en su memoria y se quedó de piedra.

Brunhild y él siempre habían sentido curiosidad por la cultura mundana, por eso había iniciado su amistad con Astrid en cuanto ella llegó al Instituto. Precisamente el primer mes de julio que la joven pasó allí, pidió permiso para salir, pero su abuelo se lo negó cuando ella no especificó a dónde iba ni qué quería hacer. Frustrada y dolida, Astrid iba a salir de todas formas, cuando Brunhild se apuntó a acompañarla y Sigfrid, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasarles, también se unió. No fue sino hasta estar en el centro de la ciudad, que Astrid musitó que iban a un memorial, describiendo de manera nerviosa y apresurada el horrible suceso que había pasado allí, con una terrible explosión, en el cual habían muerto su abuela y uno de sus tíos. Con el paso de los años, Astrid les mostró las noticias mundanas al respecto, donde también se mencionaba un tiroteo en una isla, contra chicos que habían ido de campamento, lo cual solía llenarlo de pena, pensando que los mundanos también tenían demonios contra los cuales combatir.

Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, aparte de Astrid, directamente relacionado con aquellos eventos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo lamento mucho —musitó, inclinando la cabeza—. Astrid… Ella nos ha contado de eso.

—Lo sé, Brunnie me lo contó. Creo que por eso nuestra historia es curiosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Nunca te ha contado cómo nos conocimos?

—No, pensé que había sido aquí, una de las veces que no vine con ella.

—No exactamente. Fue en el memorial del centro, el año pasado. Yo había llevado una corona de flores demasiado grande, no veía bien por dónde iba y casi me caigo, de no ser por Brunnie. Se separaron entonces, ¿no?

—Sí, me preocupé porque no respondía los mensajes.

—Estaba conmigo. Dijo que no le importaba ayudarme un rato y pensé que… Bueno, tal vez suene absurdo o insensible, pero por una vez agradecí estar allí, recordando a mis muertos y haciendo el ridículo con aquel arreglo enorme, si con eso había conocido a una chica tan guapa. Lamenté mucho que quizá no volviera a verla, hasta que me fijé en sus manos. Fue solo un destello, pero estaba tan seguro de haber visto su runa del ojo…

—¿La runa de Clarividencia? Pero… Llevábamos un _glamour_ encima, uno fuerte.

—Quizá por eso la vi un momento nada más y luego pensé que había sido mi imaginación. En aquel entonces, apenas llevaba unos meses trabajando aquí, así que sabía lo que significaba que una persona llevara eso en una mano, pero como son pocos los suyos que se mezclan con mundanos, creí que mi Visión se había equivocado por una vez. No iba a pedirle ninguno de sus datos a Brunnie, pensé que no me los daría si lo hacía, pero ella fue muy amable conmigo, así que decidí arriesgarme igual. Ella al principio se sorprendió, ¿has visto cómo abre los ojos cuando algo la toma desprevenida? Era como si nunca un chico le hubiera pedido su número.

—¿En aquel entonces? No, nunca. Hildie es… —Sigfrid hizo una mueca, no muy contento de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero pensó que Henrik lo comprendería—, según muchos de los nuestros, Hildie no es «adecuada», lo que sea que eso signifique. Temo que esa opinión se acentuara cuando ella y Astrid se hicieron _parabatai_.

—No entiendo los estándares de los tuyos, francamente.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. A veces yo mismo no los entiendo.

Henrik dio una cabezada, en señal de comprensión.

—Entonces, ¿así empezaron a salir? ¿Te dio su número y…?

—En realidad, no me lo dio ese día. Pensé que no le gustaba, porque preguntó si no le importaba que ella anotara mi número y mejor esperara su mensaje. Acepté, jurando que aquello sería todo, cuando vio los mensajes de ustedes, me imagino, porque se preocupó y dijo que tenía que irse. Me prestó su teléfono para que guardara mi número en la agenda y vi… Tenía de fondo de pantalla una foto contigo, así que me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, si esa chica ya tenía a alguien, pero enseguida me dije que nada perdía, así que nos despedimos y no supe de ella hasta un par de semanas después, preguntándome si todavía quería que nos viéramos. Respondí que sí antes siquiera de pararme a pensarlo y lo demás es historia.

—Un momento, ¿pensaste por la foto que yo salía con Hildie?

—Sí, lo siento. La vi solo un momento y no noté el parecido entonces. Fue ella la que, en nuestra primera cita, me habló de su familia y me enseñó fotos. Confieso que me sentí aliviado al saber que eras su hermano. Habría sido difícil competir contra alguien como tú.

—¿Competir?

—Las chicas prefieren a los que son como tú, no sé si lo hayas notado. Eres atractivo, centrado y bueno en lo que haces. En aquel entonces, yo no sentía que fuera nada de eso.

—Pero… Steen, ¿qué dices de este lugar? Fuiste tú quien lo convirtió en el sitio subterráneo más popular de Oslo. La gente te aprecia y te respeta. No necesitas competir por una chica.

Henrik negó con la cabeza suavemente y Sigfrid sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Brunnie no te lo ha contado —dijo, en tono de afirmación.

—¿Contarme qué?

—No siempre me vi como ella lo hacía, como tú y los demás lo hacen ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hasta hace unos años, se me consideraba mentalmente incapaz.

—¿Qué? —a Sigfrid el término no le sonaba de nada, pero no le gustó en absoluto.

—No es una historia agradable, así que te daré la versión corta. Cuando era niño y dije ver cosas que para los demás no existían, mi padre creyó que estaba loco y que lo más indicado era darme tratamiento psiquiátrico. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—Es… Bueno, Astrid lo describió como «curación de la mente», ¿es correcto?

—Esencialmente. Solo que mi padre eligió internarme en un hospital a las afueras. No volví a ver a mi familia desde entonces, por más que fingí que la medicación que me daban me había curado. Después me enteré que mis padres se declararon no aptos para encargarse de mí.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Legalmente, ya no tenía familia, así que permanecí en el hospital hasta que cumplí quince. Luego, me trasladaron a un hogar temporal que dejé en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho. Tardé meses en convencer al Estado de que no tenía ningún problema, con lo cual me dieron un montón de dinero, como indemnización por todos los años que recibí un tratamiento innecesario, y una buena parte lo usé para cuando pusieron a la venta el Nobel's.

—Eso es… ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? —Sigfrid estaba horrorizado.

—Nadie se preocupa por un niño demente. Nunca creían lo que decía y tampoco era considerado útil, pero era lo suficiente estable como para ir a la escuela, así que me esforcé, saqué buenas notas e hice una carrera técnica. Lo malo era que no querían darme trabajo cuando indagaban acerca de mi familia y mis anteriores viviendas. Supe lo que era la Visión un día que, harto de casi todo, entré aquí. Empecé a creer que sí estaba loco, veía cosas raras en todos, hasta que Siggi me atendió y preguntó si era mi primera vez en el lugar. Me indicó que estaría bien, que nadie le haría daño a un mundano y entonces empecé a hacer un montón de preguntas.

—Por el Ángel, Steen, de no ser por… Si la Clave hubiera buscado mejor…

Sigfrid se mordió la lengua. Era evidente que Henrik, en su juventud, habría sido un buen candidato a la Ascensión, pero para eso habrían tenido que encontrarlo y, por lo que contaba, debió vivir tan aislado que nunca llamó la atención de nadie en el Mundo de las Sombras.

—Pude haber ido a su Academia, ¿eso ibas a decir?

—Yo… Sí, lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Es la verdad. Brunnie también me lo dijo.

—Nos habría encantado tenerte de compañero, aunque pelearas con Astrid todo el tiempo.

—¿De verdad? Recuérdame comentárselo a Trueblood, le encantará.

Sigfrid meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, pero pronto la seriedad volvió a él.

—¿No lo odiaste? —inquirió con cierta cautela—. A tu padre, quiero decir.

—Me enojé mucho, no voy a negarlo. Sentía que me había desechado porque era defectuoso. Por mucho tiempo, pensé que no servía para nada. Los niños son sensibles, debes tener cuidado con ellos, sin importar lo diferentes que puedan ser. Yo… Lucho con eso a diario, ¿sabes? Me digo todas las mañanas que no estoy loco, que soy buena persona y que no soy un inútil. Hay días en que apenas funciona, pero ahora tengo a otros que también lo dicen, así que me obligo a creerlo. Brunnie se molesta muchísimo cuando insinúo que no sirvo, ya debes imaginarlo.

—¡Tiene razón! —aseguró Sigfrid en el acto—. Hildie es del tipo de persona que prefiere conocer primero a la gente antes de juzgarla. Tú… A ti te adora, se le nota. Si no fuera así y si tú no fueras bueno con ella, ¿crees que me habría quedado tranquilo cuando me dijo que salía con un mundano? —sacudió la cabeza—. Estrictamente hablando, la Clave se ha abierto más y no prohíbe lo suyo, pero también es un hecho que las parejas fuera de lo común no las ve con buenos ojos. ¡Por el Ángel! Muchos a estas alturas siguen en contra de los homosexuales, te aseguro que no quieres oír lo que dicen de algunos en Alacante, aunque nuestro Emisario sea uno…

—Alacante… Es su ciudad, ¿no? Y el Emisario… Lo he oído nombrar. Es el que hace de enlace entre subterráneos y cazadores de sombras.

—Sí, él. Es un maldito héroe de guerra, pero aún hay gente a la que no le agrada.

—Te afecta directamente, ¿cierto? Por eso te ves tan alterado.

—Lo estoy. ¿Hildie te contó cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Sobre lo que yo hice?

—Sí. Lamento que no saliera del todo bien.

—Igual yo. A veces pienso en no volver al Instituto cuando acabe el aprendizaje, pero ¿a quién le serviría? Mi vida está aquí y si Hildie y Astrid vuelven, yo también lo haré.

—Brunnie quiere que seas feliz. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si no quisieras regresar, por la razón que fuera, ella lo entendería. Lo mismo piensa Trueblood, o al menos eso creo.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Sonará extraño si digo que ellas son mi ancla? Son… Si no fuera por ellas, hace mucho que me sentiría…

Sigfrid hizo un gesto de mano, intentando abarcar su entorno con vaguedad, no muy seguro de que Henrik lo entendiera. No tenía por qué, solo era el hermano de su novia, pero ¿de verdad era eso? ¿Le habría hablado de su pasado si no lo considerara de confianza?

—Si algo he aprendido, Sølvtorden, es que tu felicidad no debe depender de otros, por mucho que los ames. No digo que olvides a las chicas, mucho menos que las abandones, pero que ellas no determinen todas tus acciones. A la larga, ninguno de los tres será feliz.

—Gracias, Steen. Disculpa por agobiarte.

—No te preocupes. Pensé… Bueno, creí que quizá, ayudaría en algo que supieras que no eres el único que se siente fuera de lugar alguna vez. Digamos que es mi agradecimiento.

—¿Agradecimiento? ¿Por qué?

Henrik le dedicó una sonrisa y Sigfrid, no por primera vez, creyó entender por qué Beunhild quería tanto a ese hombre.

—Eres el amado hermano de Brunnie y me has aceptado. ¿No debería estar agradecido?

Sigfrid asintió y pasó el resto de la noche meditando una nueva idea.

Confiaría en que su vida iba a mejorar, de una forma u otra, aunque fuera lejos de Oslo y de la vida que, hasta la fecha, era lo único que conocía.


End file.
